Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon
by AdamLL
Summary: This is the first season of the series Survivor Emblem. The game of Survivor calls for outwitting, outplaying, and outlasting. Follow your favorite characters as they compete for a million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Survivor or Fire Emblem but I love the concept of mixing the two. This will count as the first season since it is the first game. My other season with the Tellius cast is technically the last season. I plan to do every game except the second game. It is a very slow process writing the events of the game out so it will be forever for the seasons to finish. Thanks to all who take the time to follow along.

Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon

_This is the first season of Survivor Emblem and the contestants are from Fire Emblem 1. We are interviewing the twenty contestants and hopefully you can pick your favorites to win._

_The Blue tribe will be made up of Marth, Sheeda, Doga, Gordon, Rena, Chainy, Kain, Marich, Minerva, and Est._

_TheRed tribe will be made up of Hardin, Roshe, Katua, Paola, Abel, Linda, Julian, Midia, Astria, and Navarre._

_39 days on this island will force these twenty people to adapt and try to survive. There will only be one sole survivor. Who will it be?_

_So tell us Marth, what are you most worried about?_

"Well, I will tell you what I am not worried about and that is the social game. I have talked to and made friends with everyone playing this game. I am kind of worried about starving. I love my food."

_Who do you trust and what is your strategy?_

"Trust no one! You can tell people you trust them to solidify the alliance, but never trust anyone. My strategy is to make a core strong alliance and pick the others off. I will never be on the losing end of the numbers."

_Next is Sheeda and she is ready to play. Sheeda, when we asked you to play you immediately said yes with no hesitation. Can you explain this to us? You seem like a priss._

"Ugh! I am offended Jeff, I consider myself a very outgoing and tough girl. I was always right there with Marth in the wars. Anyway when there is a challenge to win I want to be involved. I love competition and I plan to win this."

_Sorry I offended you. We made an assumption just based on your looks. What is your strategy then?_

"Well I am not the best physically, but I can hold my own. I would say that I would align myself with a couple strong guys that will win challenges and a core group of girls that won't betray me. I want people I feel I can trust around me."

_Seems practical, well next up is Doga. Hello Doga why are you playing the game?_

"I am here to prove that chubby people can win this game. It isn't all about athletics people. You have to have a brain too."

_Admirable I guess…..what is your strategy?_

"To make a power alliance that controls the game early on so I can axe the competition."

_Gordon is next up. Hey Gordon what are you most scared of in this game?_

"I am scared that my friends won't be my friends after this. I will do anything to win and if that means stabbing my friend in the back, I will do it."

_Harsh Gordon, I didn't think you had it in you. Maybe that can work to your advantage?_

"Yeah and if I can convince everyone I am trustworthy this game is mine."

_Ok thanks Gordon, next up is the beautiful Rena. Hello Rena, tell us what is your strategy?_

"My strategy is to be kind to everyone and just be myself. I will try not to lie or backstab, but in this game it is impossible."

_What are you afraid of?_

"That I will disappoint myself or give up who I am for this game. Money is not worth losing friendships."

_True words spoken from a saint. Next up is Chainy. Chainy you can take up many disguises, could this help you since you pretty much know everyone?_

"I won't be allowed to use my powers, but I have copied everyone here before, so I know how to play people. They better watch out for me."

_Worried at all?_

"Nope, well about starving maybe, but not the mental aspect."

_Thanks Chainy, next up Kain. Tell us Kain what are your plans?_

"I am strong with my Marth alliance and I feel I will be in this pretty far."

_Everyone in the Marth alliance seems to think they are going far. Worried that you will have to start cutting each other's necks?_

"Eventually we will have to, but that is part of the game. Better to go far with people you trust then stab them in the back."

_Ok, Marich is next. Hey Marich, how are you? What are you expecting from this game?_

"I am doing good Jeff, I am expecting a sneaky cut throat game, that I will become the winner of."

_Confident in your manipulating skills I assume?_

"Oh yes Jeff, I am a master at getting people to do what I want."

_Well good luck with evil masterminding the game. Next up is Minerva. What are you expecting from this?_

"I am wanting to play with honor and getting a female alliance going. Women need to show the men how to play this game."

_A women alliance huh?_

"YES! You don't believe it can happen?"

_I'll believe it when I see it. Next up is Est. Tell us Est you have a huge alliance in the making with your two sisters, your husband, and your queen. How could this game go wrong for you?_

"It could go wrong if we get cocky. We need to stick together and not let the stress of the game cloud our minds."

_What scares you most, food, mind game, people, physical stuff?_

"Everything to be honest. I am not much for paranoia and mind games. I usually just do what I am told. I hope everything goes well."

_Here comes the Red tribe and Hardin was chosen as the leader. Hardin how will you lead your team and do you think it will be a good position to have or not?_

"I love being the leader because I am good at it. They would be stupid to get rid of me. I will lead my tribe to victory again and again."

_You are really confident that you will do well. Are you sure your tribe won't see you as a threat?_

"They better not see me as a threat, because I am here to lead others. If being a strong competitor gets me voted out then so be it. I can leave with my pride."

_Thanks Hardin, now he is your trusted friend Roshe. Hey Roshe, what are you expecting from this?_

"Hey Jeff, I am expecting a tough game ahead. I am pretty calm in situations and can keep a level head, so I hope I can keep it together."

_Have a strategy?_

"You can't over think this kind of thing. I just want to be myself and win others over with who I am. I am going to try to play an honest game."

_Good luck Roshe. Next up is Katua. What are you expecting from this game?_

"I am going into this expecting to be paranoid the whole time and questioning everything that is said. You have to think about everything and everyone. The only thing in my mind is how can I get ahead?"

_Seems to be a normal strategy. Anyone you particularly want to align with?_

"My sisters for right now, but I am open to anyone who approaches me or people who I feel are trustworthy."

_Up next is Paola. Tell us Paola, what are your fears of this game?_

"I am afraid I will compromise myself to win or get ahead. I want to play this game for me playing myself and not lying and cheating."

_That will be hard._

"I know, but I will try my hardest. The mental and social game will be hardest for me. Physical stuff hasn't ever been a problem."

_Here comes Abel. What is your strategy going in?_

"I want to make a ton of alliances, one with strong people and then after the merge with all girls."

_Why is that?_

"The strong people will get me through to the merge then afterwards the cunning women will help me pick off my threats one by one. I just have to keep them happy."

_Sounds like a good plan I guess. Next up is Linda. What is your strategy Linda?_

"I plan to latch on to a strong man and ride his coat tails until my social game kicks in. I will do whatever I can to get ahead."

_Sounds like one of the best plans yet._

"I think it will work. I just have to keep with the numbers and work my charm."

_Good luck. Next is Julian. Who are you aligning with Julian?_

"My plans are to stick with the women and a couple of dumb strong men. Either way I will be taken along for the ride. I am such a smooth talker and a sneaky person. This game was meant for me."

_You got this is the bag it seems._

"No not at all. This game can change so fast it doesn't matter if you have it planned."

_Well at least you are humble. Next is Midia. What are you scared of Midia?_

"Screwing up and losing a challenge for my tribe. I would hate to disappoint anyone."

_Let's hope that doesn't happen. Strategic plans?_

"Not really, I am just doing this to have fun."

_Ok…..next up is Astria. Tell us what to expect from you?_

"I will be a physical threat as well as a social one too."

_What is your strategy?_

"To go to the end with only people I find worthy."

_Well I didn't know you were a judge of worthiness. Last but not least Navarre. Tell us everything._

"I am in this to win. I am not very social, but maybe not having an allegiance can help me. I will only join if someone approaches me. I am also a hard worker, so I will maybe win people's respect. I just wanna have fun and play the game."

_That is everyone folks. This is going to be an exciting first season of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The first season of Survivor Emblem. This is where it all begins. After saving the world the characters of Fire Emblem agree to participate in a game called Survivor. They will be stranded on islands and forced to live and compete together. The ultimate prize being 1 million dollars. How will your favorite characters act together for 39 days? Who will become the sole survivor?

_I am your host Jeff Probst. We met all the castaways last episode, now the game starts. 20 characters from the first Fire Emblem game are here and ready to play the game of Survivor._

_The first tribe named Blue consists of Marth, Sheeda, Doga, Gordon, Rena, Chainy, Kain, Marich, Minerva, and Est. _

_The second tribe consists of Hardin, Roshe, Katua, Paola, Abel, Linda, Julian, Midia, Astria, and Navarre. _

_The game begins now!_

A boat with all twenty Survivor castaways comes into vision. They must jump off the boat and swim to the beach to meet Jeff for information. When they get to shore the game starts.

_Hello guys. How are all of you?_

Everyone is all smiles. "Great."

_Well you have already been split into tribes. Get to know your tribe because they will be the people you are competing against for the million dollar prize. Here are maps to your camp. You will have to find your camp before dark. Good luck and have fun. I will see you in two days for your first immunity challenge._

After Jeff was done talking the tribes went their separate ways.

**Blue Tribe**

Marth was given the map and he was leading his tribe. Sheeda was right next to him happy that she was on the same team with Marth.

"How great is it that I am on the same team with Marth? We have a history and hopefully we can go far in this game."

Doga and Gordon were right behind chatting about their lives up until this point. "I'm glad I have a good friend already in Gordon. I know I can trust him."

Rena was trudging behind them not liking the hike. She was already tired. "What did I get myself into? I am not an outdoorsy type. I hope we are almost there."

Chainy, Kain, Minerva, Marich, and Est were at the back of the group. They were just talking and laughing. They weren't really bothered by the hike.

When they finally arrived the group assigned small tasks before they went to bed. Groups were already starting to form. Marth and Sheeda only hung out with Doga, Gordon, and Kain. Marich felt left out because Marth was his good friend and for some reason he was ignoring him.

Minerva and Est stayed together and didn't really socialize with anyone else. Marich feeling left out went to talk to Rena and Chainy.

"Hey guys can I talk with you?"

Rena answered back "Yeah, of course."

"Ok here's the deal. Marth and Sheeda are already running this show. I don't want that to happen so fast, so how about you, Chainy, and me form an alliance?"

Chainy smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. Final 3?"

They all put their hands in.

Minerva and Est were gathering coconuts.

"So what is the plan Minerva?" Est said worried they wouldn't last very long with the tight alliances that were already apparent.

"We have to be friendly and not act threatening. If we can make it to a tribal switch or merge we can align with Katua, Abel, and Paola and run this game."

**Red Tribe**

Hardin was given the map to the camp. His lieutenant Roshe was always there for him. It was apparent they were aligned.

Katua, Paola, and Abel walked beside each other the whole trek. They weren't interested in talking to others yet.

Linda and Navarre really hit it off. Julian, Midia, and Astria also got along really well.

When they arrived at camp they all went around and told each other about themselves.

Luckily it didn't rain because they didn't build a shelter.

**The Next Day at the Blue Tribe**

They all woke up early and started on a shelter. Doga, Kain, Marth, and Minerva did most of the work. Rena got tired easily and slept a little more. Est and Sheeda just gossiped and did each other's hair. Gordon, Marich, and Chainy were talking by the river.

"Why are we the only ones working?" Doga said out loud.

Rena hears and gets mad. "I'm sorry you think I am lazy, but I am tired from yesterday and my body is frail. At least I tried to work. The others are just being lazy."

Doga raised his voice a little. "I didn't want excuses. I need people to help, or would you rather sleep outside!"

Doga stormed off after his rant. Sheeda and Est decided to help after that. Marich, Gordon, and Chainy heard the fight and came back up from the river.

"We can help while you guys take a break if you are tired." Marich told the group working.

Marth was thankful "Thanks Marich."

**Red Tribe**

The Red tribe was much more relaxed and they worked well together.

Everyone was pitching in with the shelter. Hardin was being a little demanding though. He kept yelling at people when they would do something wrong.

Katua took Paola and Abel aside during one of their breaks.

"I think if we lose Hardin should go first."

Abel looked skeptical. "Why Katua? He is one of our strongest people."

"Exactly, he will be a threat later on. We are strong enough without him for now."

Paola was down with the plan. "I agree Katua, but I think we should get rid of him second or third."

"Whatever, I don't care it just needs to happen soon."

They laughed and went back to working.

Hardin, Roshe, Linda, and Navarre went down to the river to cool off for a while.

Hardin spoke up first about the game. "So….I like this group of four. What do you say about us four in the end?"

Linda got closer and started rubbing Hardin's back. "I like the sound of that. I think Navarre and I are in."

Navarre nodded his head. "Yeah sounds good."

Roshe was excited. This group seemed solid. They just needed two pawns. "Who else should we get?"

Linda spoke up. She wanted to seem like she was a valuable player. "I can get Julian in with us."

Hardin was enjoying his back being rubbed. "Great, then we will be running this game."

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. I know you have been thirsty and hungry for the last two days so this reward/immunity challenge will be great for the winner, but for the loser, tribal council. The object of this game is to finish this relay race. You have the choice to have many rewards. There is tarp, fishing gear, water jugs, a fire kit, and crates of food. The catch is whatever you choose you have to carry as you race through this challenge. Choose wisely._

_Go!_

The Blue tribe runs and chooses the fire starting kit and the water jugs. The Red tribe can't make a decision. Katua thinks they should only grab the fire starting kit.

"Come on guys! Let's go they are ahead!" Hardin gives her a dirty look.

"We need all this stuff Katua!"

"I really think we should go."

They grab everything and start running after the Blue tribe. The Blue tribe is already over their first wall. The Red tribe gets to the wall and has great difficulty getting their stuff over. They finally get it over but Midia can't get over it. She keeps falling.

The Blue tribe is already over their second wall having no trouble with just one package and the water jugs. They past the line and win immunity by a long shot.

They celebrate and Sheeda jumps into Marth's arms.

_Congratulations Blue tribe you win the challenge and the items you chose. Red tribe you have a date with me at tribal and you walk away with nothing._

**Red Tribe**

When they get back the tribe scrambles to find out who is going home.

Hardin, Roshe, Linda, and Navarre meet and decide on voting for Midia.

"She didn't do anything but slow us down and she is probably the weakest link. Is it ok with all of you?"

They all agreed with Hardin's choice. Roshe looked at Linda. "You can probably tell everyone to vote for Midia except Midia and Astria."

Linda nodded. "Ok will do."

Katua, Paola, Abel, and Julian were talking when Linda came up to them.

"What are you guys thinking? Hardin and the others decided it should be Midia because of her performance today."

Julian nodded "That sounds fair. It would be an easy vote."

Linda laughed. "Has Astria or Midia come up to you begging?"

Katua didn't seem happy. "I don't really think we should be laughing about voting someone off."

Linda looked mad about the comment. "Sorry, but someone has to go."

Paola chimed in. "Yeah but it won't be so funny when it is you on the chopping block."

Linda stomped off.

Astria and Midia were sulking by the fire that Roshe just started.

Midia spoke up. "Roshe, do you know who's name everyone is writing down?"

"I think it is Linda tonight. She doesn't know it though because we are letting her think it's you."

"Why Linda?" Astria asked not believing Roshe.

"She is too much of a threat. She is flirtatious and that is dangerous in a social game. Do we have your vote?"

Midia lit up a little. "Yeah."

**Tribal Council **

_Welcme to tribal council guys. This is where you will vote one person out every three days if you lose the immunity challenge. After we discuss what has been going on in the game you will each vote for the person you think should leave the tribe. After the votes are read the person must leave immediately._

_So tell me how is the tribe getting along? Katua you first._

"I think we generally get along well together, some better than others."

_What does that mean?_

"Well we already have our little cliques. Hardin is the leader of a four person group of Roshe, Navarre, and Linda. Astria and Midia are together all the time and you have Paola, Abel, and me. Julian kind of just wanders from each group."

_So is it safe to say alliances have already been made? Hardin, is what Katua said true?_

"Well Jeff, I personally don't think I am a leader at anything. We just like each other's company.

Paola interrupts. "Oh please Hardin. We all see you four go off together and talk. Linda even goes from group to group gathering info for him."

_Midia, worried it's you tonight?_

"Certainly Jeff, I wasn't the strongest during the challenge today. I am worried that cost me. I heard it would be someone else tonight, but I am not sure."

_Well let's get to the voting._

………_.._

_I'll go tally the votes. 1__st__ vote Linda._

Linda looks at Hardin.

_Second vote Linda._

She looks around and starts to worry.

_Third vote Midia, Midia, Midia. We are at 3 votes Midia, 2 votes Linda. _

_Midia, Midia._

Midia looks down and Astria rubs her back.

_1__st__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon is Midia. Grab your torch._

"I'm sorry I was weak guys."

She gets up and hugs Astria, Katua, Linda, and Paola.

_Midia, your tribe has spoken._

_Hopefully this vote brought you together or motivates you to play harder._

**Last Words:**

Midia: I am glad I had this opportunity. I am bummed I was the first voted out. No one wants to be the first. I am a little embarrassed that I fell for Roshe's lie. Astria didn't buy it but voted with me anyway. I hope that doesn't come back to haunt him next time they lose. I don't regret anything and I had fun while it lasted.

_Next time on Survivor Emblem tribal lines are drawn and someone makes a bold move early in the game. Will this move pay off or backfire? Find out next week._


	3. Chapter 3

**Down with the King**

_Last time on Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon alliances were made at both camps. At the Blue camp Marth and Sheeda seemed to be running the show with a small alliances headed by Marich on the outs. At the Red camp Hardin led a four person alliance with Roshe, Linda, and Navarre. Katua and Paola didn't like this so they got Abel and Julian in on their alliance. Astria and Midia were alone and after Midia lost the immunity challenge for them her head was on the chopping block. Katua tried to put the idea of Hardin in her tribes head but she failed and Midia was voted out 8-2._

**Red Tribe**

After the tribe got back Hardin, Roshe, Linda, and Navarre were happy.

"Now that we have the dead weight off we can probably win from here on out."

Astria and Paola did not like the comment. Astria blows up. "Listen here you joke of a leader! Midia may not be strong physically but she was not dead weight! She tried her hardest out there. If anyone lost the challenge it was you insisting we grab all that stuff. Katua wanted to just grab a few things we actually needed. You should have been voted out so shut your big fat mouth!"

Hardin laughed. "I guess we have our next candidate for tribal council."

Abel went after Astria to calm him down. "Listen Astria, we were with you tonight but we didn't want to make the divide seem so obvious so we voted with Hardin. We have your back and whoever you want to vote out next we will vote with you."

"Thanks Abel."

**Next Morning**

The Red tribe wakes up to find tree mail. Julian reads it to the tribe. "This will be a glorified game of basketball, but prepare to get a little wet."

The tribe was a little happy. They thought the challenge sounded fun.

The Blue tribe had Rena read their tree mail. They weren't as thrilled. They were the less physical team. They pumped themselves up, but some were a little skeptical.

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Ok Blue tribe getting a look at the new Red tribe, Midia voted out last night. Well today we will be playing water basketball. There are two nets, one on each side of the water court. Five people from each tribe will be participating. The others will sit out. Remember you cannot sit the same people out in back to back challenges. Wanna know what you are playing for? A cheeseburger meal with all the fixin's. I will give you a moment to strategize._

Hardin decided for the team who should sit out. "Roshe, Abel, Astria, Navarre, and I should play."

Katua objected. "That would be stupid Hardin, then all the strong guys will have to sit out for the immunity challenge. Immunity is better than cheeseburgers."

"I want cheeseburgers! Just trust me."

"Whatever, oh mighty Hardin."

_So it is going to be Doga, Marich, Chainy, Est, and Gordon for the Blue tribe and Hardin, Roshe, Abel, Navarre, and Astria for the Red tribe. Go!_

Jeff throws the ball in the air and Hardin dives for it. He gets it and starts going for the basket. Doga tries to tackle him but Hardin dodges. He goes in for the kill and makes it.

_1 for Red! 5 to win._

Jeff throws it again and this time Marich gets it he tries to get past Abel but Abel tackles him and he lets go of the ball. Roshe gets it and starts down the court. Est and Chainy get in his way and he has to throw it to Navarre. Navarre catches it and makes his shot.

_2 for Red!_

This time Gordon gets it and throws it all the way across court to Doga. Doga has no trouble getting the basket.

_1 point for Blue! 2 to 1, Red winning._

Astria gets it and takes it all the way down dragging Est on his back. He makes it in barely.

_3 to 1 come on Blue!_

The Blue tribe is exhausted by this point. They can barely go after the ball.

Roshe makes the next point and Astria makes another to win the challenge.

_Red tribe wins reward! Enjoy your cheeseburger dinner. Blue I got nothing for you._

Hardin passes out the cheeseburgers and they all dig in.

"See wasn't this a great reward to win? Now that the men have filled your bellies you women should win the challenge."

Julian was not happy with this comment. "So I am not considered a man then?"

Hardin laughed a little. "Oh I forgot about you. I guess you can call yourself a man. If you prove yourself today I can apologize."

Paola felt sorry for Julian. "That was uncalled for Hardin and he shouldn't have to win an apology."

Katua was holding herself back trying to enjoy the meal. Hardin was about to answer when Navarre, who rarely spoke yelled. "Everyone shut up and enjoy this food. It won't last long and we need the energy!"

Everyone was quiet after that.

**Blue Tribe**

After taking the walk of shame back from the challenge they all dreamed of food.

Doga especially was down in the dumps. "I'm tall and I could have really helped in that challenge, but we were all so weak. We worked so hard for nothing. I was looking forward to eating real food."

Est comforted him. "I'm sorry Doga. We all really wanted the food too, but we can't wallow too much."

Gordon went by and tried to lighten the mood. "I hope they choke on a big piece of hamburger and can't participate in the next challenge."

The whole tribe laughed. They needed to laugh.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Ok only four people can participate in this challenge. You cannot sit out the same person twice. In the Blue tribe's case they will have to. Who is sitting out?_

Rena holds her hand up. "Me."

_All four people will have to swim out and gather puzzle pieces in bags clipped to an anchor. The anchors are spread out evenly. Just follow the rope and dive down at the buoys. Strategy will play into who goes in what order. Give you a minute to strategize._

_Katua, Paola, Linda, and Julian taking on Sheeda, Kain, Minerva, and Marth._

_Go!_

Katua and Sheeda take off and dive into the water. Katua takes the lead and makes it to her buoy first. She dives down and grabs the first bag. Sheeda arrives just as Katua comes back up. She dives and grabs her bag. She is tired already. Katua gets back with the first bag.

_Katua already back and Sheeda trailing behind. Paola on the course. _

Sheeda gets back and Kain swims out.

_Kain will have to pick up the pace if Blue wants to get in this challenge._

Kain does make up some time and nearly dives down at the same time as Paola. Paola doesn't take a big enough breath and comes back up panicking. She dives down again and this time comes back up with the bag. Kain has taken the lead and gets back before Paola does.

_We are even. Minerva and Linda neck and neck._

Linda is struggling to keep up with Minvera. Minerva is a strong swimmer. She makes it to her bag first and dives down to get it. She comes up with it and races back. Linda gets her bag too and is right behind her.

_It is coming down to this last leg. Marth and Julian on the course._

Julian takes back the lead and gets to his bag much faster than Marth. He gets it in one try and is already heading back before Marth dives down. Julian makes it back hearing his whole tribe cheering loudly.

_Get to work on the puzzle._

Marth makes it back when Red has all their bags open.

Linda and Paola start arguing over which piece goes where. Katua and Julian working well together. Blue gets all of their bags untied and start working very well together. Sheeda takes charge and they get almost the entire puzzle done. Red tribe scrambles panicking that they are going to lose.

Sheeda puts in the last piece and wins immunity for Blue.

_Blue wins immunity!_

_Sorry Red that was very close, you guys had the lead. You have a date with me at tribal tonight._

**Red Tribe**

As soon as the tribe got back Hardin and his group went to the river to chat. Julian and Astria were at the fire. Paola, Katua, and Abel stayed in the shelter.

Katua laid out the plan. "Have you worked Astria yet Abel? Paola and I can get Julian before Linda does."

"I told him we had his back. I don't know what Hardin's plans are. If we can figure out who they are voting for we could convince him to join us."

Paola had an idea. "How about we get Julian to find out? He is the swing vote and Hardin needs his vote."

"I love you sister of mine!" Katua hugged Paola tightly. "Let's do this team!" They all laughed as they split to put their plan in motion.

Katua and Paola motioned for Julian to come to them. He walked over. "What's going on girls? Who is going tonight?"

Katua smiled. "Well according to Hardin it was going to be Astria, but he needs you to make that happen. Could you approach Linda and find out who they are voting for?"

"What's in it for me?"

Paola answered. "Safety until the merge and maybe more if the game goes as planned. You heard Hardin make fun of you. He will dispose of you once he has gotten rid of Astria."

"Ok I'm convinced, but what if they are voting for one of you tonight? I would be better to jump on the bandwagon tonight rather than later."

Paola and Katua looked at each other. "If you would like to make an enemy of us than go ahead and vote for one of us. We have many friends at the merge and we will target you."

"Ok ok I get it. I will do whatever you want."

Katua and Paola smiled. He walked away and sure enough Linda was waiting for him.

Linda glared at them. "What was that about Julian?"

"Nothing, they were trying to sway me to vote with them, but I am with you guys. They are voting for you tonight."

"You are kidding! Why? We aren't even voting for one of them."

"Who was it tonight?"

"We were all voting for Astria. Not anymore though. I want Paola out!"

Julian chuckled. "So Paola then?"

"Yes!"

Abel convinced Astria that he was the next to go. Astria agreed to vote whoever as long as it wasn't him.

Before tribal Paola made sure Julian was for the plan.

"We are taking down the king tonight."

He didn't acknowledge her. This worried the alliance because it would be Astria going tonight and they would lose the numbers.

**Tribal Council**

_Hello guys. This is the second time in a row. What is the reason do you think because you seem like a strong tribe? _

Hardin answered first like always. "Well you see Jeff, we have weaklings and people who don't want to listen."

Katua interrupted "Excuse me, but Hardin was the one who wanted cheeseburgers so bad. If we would have spread the power out more for both challenges I believe we would have won both. That is the problem though. This tribe is lead by someone who doesn't listen to any voice but his own."

_Linda would you agree, is Hardin the leader?_

"Yeah I would say that."

_Navarre who does the tribe vote out tonight then? Everyone worked their butt off on both challenges._

"I am voting based strictly on my alliance Jeff. It would be a different vote tonight based on my opinion."

Hardin shot a glare at Navarre.

_Is it an easy vote for you Julian?_

"No Jeff, not at all. I have two alliances wanting me to join them. Who goes home is based on my vote and I don't want this position. Both alliances have a good reason for me to be in and I am torn."

_Well that sounds like this tribal is going to be a surprise for some people. Let's vote._

……………_._

_I will tally the votes._

_1__st__ vote Astria, Astria, Astria, Astria.._

Astria looked at Abel worryingly. Hardin smirked. Linda had a big smile on her face.

_Hardin_

Hardin was immediately shocked. Linda looked back at him. Roshe looks confused.

_Hardin, Hardin, Hardin. We are tied four Astria, four Hardin. Last vote._

Roshe couldn't believe his eyes. Linda put her hand on Hardin's knee. Astria, Katua, Paola, and Abel were smiling.

_2__nd__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is…….Hardin._

Roshe literally gasps. "You can't be serious."

_Grab your torch._

Hardin was ticked. "I didn't bring my things because I didn't know I was going home tonight."

_Hardin your tribe has spoken._

Katua and Paola thanked Julian. Linda, Roshe, and Navarre were dumbfounded.

_Well it looks like you pulled your first blindside. Let's hope your decision helped the tribe. Goodnight._

**Last Words**

Hardin: I can't believe they voted me out. I didn't see it coming. I knew that Katua chick didn't like me, but I didn't think she was smart enough to get me out. I am used to being the leader and I guess they didn't like my strong leading. Julian is a joke and we shouldn't have lowered ourselves to try to get him. I feel bad for my alliance. Now they will get picked off one by one until the merge. I wish Linda and Roshe the best. I hope they can weasel their way into the merge or into another alliance. They are pretty smart. I had fun and I don't regret anything.

_Next time on Survivor. The Blue tribe gets cocky at the reward challenge. The losing tribe scrambles to vote someone out. Everyone is telling everyone something different. Loyalty will be tested. Stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, Surprise**

_Last time on Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon Hardin was blindsided by Katua and her alliance. Roshe and the others were shocked. Will the Red tribe lose a third consecutive immunity challenge or will they get it together and win one? No matter who wins, the vote will be a surprise._

**Red Tribe**

When the red tribe got back it was not peaceful. Roshe took Katua aside to try to sway the attention away from himself.

"That was a great move Katua. Hardin was a threat later on, but does this mean I am next?"

Katua was falling for his flattery. "It was a good move and it is nothing against you personally, but we were planning on picking you off one by one."

"I am not going to beg, but I am interested in partnering with you."

Katua started to walk away. "I'm sorry, but I don't see that happening. Maybe if you can prove loyalty and show us a reason to keep you."

"Thank you so much. I will."

Roshe walked away feeling confident his plan was working. All he had to do now was stir up some mischief.

Linda didn't know what her next move was. She had the perfect plan of riding Hardin's coattails until the end. Now she had to flirt with more men to get her way.

Linda saw that Navarre was going down to the river to wash himself so she followed him. She planned on working her charm.

"Hey Navarre, wait up!" She was waving her arms and running after him.

Navarre turned around not amused. He just wanted time to himself to be alone. His alliance was just broken up and he needed to think.

"Yes Linda?"

She caught up to him and stopped to catch her breath. "Do you need help washing off?"

Navarre was very blunt. "Not at all Linda, I am a big boy. Your flattery and sleazy ways aren't really going to affect me. I am still interested in having an alliance with you, but you don't need to flirt."

Linda stood there open mouthed. "I can't believe you just called me sleazy! Since you still want to help me though…..I forgive you."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Blue tribe getting a good look at the new Red tribe, Hardin voted out the last tribal council. _

Everyone on the Blue tribe looked shocked.

_Well I bet everyone is hungry about this far in the game. Wanna know what you're playin for? _

"Yeah!" Everyone smiled.

_Pizza is what you are competing for. You will be working in teams of two to carry a small ball across this field into a small basket. The catch is that you will have to use two long poles to carry it. It will be very difficult and you will need to work together. There is a learning curve to this challenge. Blue tribe will have to sit two people out. I will give you a moment to strategize._

_Ok for the Red tribe the teams of Roshe and Katua, Paola and Abel, Linda and Julian, and Astria and Navarre will be competing. For the Blue tribe it will be Doga and Gordon, Rena and Chainy, Kain and Minerva, and Marich and Est. _

_First teams go!_

Roshe and Katua take an early lead and work surprisingly well together. They make small but numerous advances. Doga and Gordon are struggling to figure it out. They can't seem to get the hang of it.

Roshe and Katua manage to get their ball to the end and Paola and Abel are on the course. Doga and Gordon finally get their ball in too. Rena and Chainy are on the course now.

Paola and Abel seem to be arguing more than working together. Rena and Chainy are pro's at this they have already passed Paola and Abel.

Rena and Chainy score their point and Kain and Minerva are next. Paola and Abel are still struggling.

"Listen to me and work together!" Paola yells.

"I would if you would stop yelling!" Abel retorts.

They finally get the point but the Red tribe is already too far behind. Kain and Minerva already have their point. Marich and Est only need to get their ball in and they win reward.

Linda and Julian make haste and catch up and get their ball in without much trouble but it is too late. Est and Marich get their ball in and win reward for Blue once again.

_Blue wins reward! Red I have nothing for you. Head back to camp._

**Blue Tribe Reward**

The blue tribe was living it up. The pizza was delicious and the Blue tribe was on a winning streak. They had won three of the four challenges they had played so far.

Doga stopped stuffing himself with pizza long enough to declare that they were the best tribe ever. "We are awesome guys! No one can stop us now. They are starving and we are full and ready to kick some butt."

Everyone lifted up their glasses to that.

Chainy laughed. "We have this game in the bag guys. When the merge happens we will pick them off one by one."

Rena wasn't so sure. She didn't fit in with this crowd very well. Est and Chainy were the only ones who really even talked to her. She was going to flip as soon as the merge happened unless it would be too dangerous.

**Red Tribe**

The Red tribe walks back heads down. They needed that win. Paola and Abel lost it for them so their heads are most likely on the chopping block unless something happens.

Paola and Katua went to go get water and talked strategy.

"I don't really feel bad about losing some challenges." Katua says calmly.

Paola looks confused. "Ummmm. Katua? We want to win the challenges so we have the numbers."

"What good are numbers if they aren't on your side? I guarantee you Roshe and Linda would flip at any moment. If we lose anymore it should be Roshe then Linda next."

"You are so smart sister of mine." They both began to laugh.

Linda, Roshe, and Navarre were at the usual place in the river.

"Our only hope is to keep winning immunity guys or it is us three next. I will keep trying to win over Katua."

Linda and Navarre just let Roshe keep doing all the work.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Hey guys come on in. This challenge is going to require strength and smarts. You will have six people out on the course using a machete to cut five ropes surrounded by wood to release a puzzle piece. After all five puzzle pieces are collected you will have two people working on the puzzle. After you complete the puzzle the two people will have to drag it across the finish line. It is very heavy. Blue people sitting two people out. You cannot sit out Marth and Sheeda. Give you a minute to strategize. _

_Ok Est and Rena sitting this challenge out. Sheeda and Gordon working on the puzzle and Marth, Doga, Chainy, Kain, Marich, and Minerva on the course. Paola and Linda working on the puzzle and Roshe, Abel, Katua, Julian, Astria, and Navarre on the course. _

_Go!_

Marth and Roshe are both on the court with their machetes. They are both easily cutting through the wood to the ropes. Roshe releases his first and gets his puzzle piece. Marth isn't very far behind. Abel now on the field. Doga also now on the field. Abel easily cuts through his too. Doga having trouble. He is winded before he gets to his station. Abel back with his puzzle piece. Katua out for Red. Doga finally back with his piece. Chainy out for the Blue tribe. He is really struggling with the machete. He can't cut through the wood. His tribe his screaming at him.

"Come on Chainy!"

Julian is already out for the Red tribe. He cuts through his wood before Chainy and is back with his puzzle piece. Chainy finally gets his puzzle piece and runs back but the Blue tribe is already too far behind. Marich goes out to get his piece. He gets through the wood slowly but surely. Astria is already bringing his piece back as Marich is cutting. Navarre is the last person out for Red. Kain and Minerva still need to go before Sheeda and Gordon can work on the puzzle. Marich is back with his piece and Kain is out with the machete. Navarre is back with the final piece and Linda and Paola start on the puzzle.

Minerva is out on the course for Blue for the final piece. Paola and Linda are doing really well on the puzzle they are almost already finished by the time Minerva is back with the final piece. Sheeda and Gordon start on their puzzle too. Linda puts the final piece in and they start to pull it across the course. It is really heavy and Linda almost gives up. Paola is screaming at her to help and they get it over the line winning immunity.

_Red Tribe wins immunity! Congratulations Red this is your first immunity win. Blue you win a date with me tonight at tribal council. _

The Red tribe walked away heads high for once and Roshe was happiest of all.

**Blue Tribe**

When the Blue tribe got back they didn't know what to do. It was crazy. The tribe was scrambling not knowing who to vote for and why.

Marth and Sheeda wanted to vote for Rena. Chainy, Rena, Minerva, and Est wanted to vote for Kain. Marich wanted to vote for Gordon. Doga and Gordon wanted to vote for Marich. After the chaos Marth and Sheeda rounded up their alliance and tried to make a decision.

"It is in our best interest to vote for either Marich or Chainy. They are big threats because of their strategic genius and they are weak so it would be beneficial for us in the end."

Sheeda spoke up. "I think it should be Chainy first before Marich because of his performance today."

They all agreed.

Marich was listening in the bushes and hurried over to the others.

"Guys listen, hurry! They are all voting Chainy tonight. We need to vote Kain. He is nice and a physical threat. If we tell someone in their alliance that they are last in their pecking order they will flip with us."

Minerva and Est agree to vote for whoever Marich, Rena, and Chainy want to. Rena approaches Gordon.

"Hey Gordon, you would tell me if it was me going wouldn't you?"

"Yeah Rena, you have always been nice to me."

"Good and you have my trust right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so Marich overheard who is getting voted out tonight. He also heard the pecking order for your alliance. I am not lying Gordon, I care about you and I would hate to see you go with the wrong people. They are just using you."

"What did they say?"

"Marth and Sheeda said that their plan was to be the final two and that Kain would be third and Doga fourth. That leaves you fifth place. Do you want to settle for fifth or do you want a chance in the final four with us?"

"I don't know Rena…….I trust you, but I don't want to make risky moves early in the game."

"That's fine Gordon. Just think about it."

Right before tribal council Marth gave Gordon a wink.

"You still with us, Gordon? Remember, vote for Chainy."

**Tribal Council**

The Blue tribe walked in and sat down.

_Hello guys. This is tribal council. Reach behind you and grab your torches. You can light them in the fire now. Fire represents life in this game. When your light goes out, so are you._

_So tell me how the moments before tribal were._

Minerva spoke first "It was crazy Jeff. We haven't had to make this decision yet and nobody was even thinking about it until the moment we lost. It is hard."

_I find that hard to believe that NO ONE was thinking about who they wanted off?_

Sheeda stepped in this time "I am sure Marich or Chainy was thinking about it because they are sneaky smart people. The rest of us just enjoy each other."

Rena rolled her eyes. "Says the person who hasn't come up to talk to me yet. You are such a hypocrite Sheeda. You and Marth are already running this game and you accuse Marich of being sneaky? You stay in your little clique and you will probably win this game because of that."

Marth interrupted "That isn't true Rena! Sheeda is nice to everyone and we have included everyone."

_Is that true everyone?_

Everyone shook their head. "Marth and Sheeda basically hand around Doga and Kain the most."

Marth and Sheeda shot a dirty look at Gordon.

"I'm sorry, but it is true."

_Well it looks as though this vote might be a surprise or it could be planned. We will find out, let's vote._

…………………………_._

_I'll go tally the votes._

_First vote Chainy, second vote Chainy, third vote Kain._

Kain smiles confident it is just a throw away vote.

_Chainy, Kain, Kain, we are tied at three votes each. _

_Kain, Chainy, tied again four each. Kain, last vote……third person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is Kain. Grab your torch._

_Kain, your tribe has spoken._

"Good one guys, you got me."

_Looks like the tribe is divided and Kain didn't see it coming. Head back to camp, goodnight._

**Last Words**

Kain: "I had fun the little time I was there. I thought I was going to go pretty far in this game. I guess for some reason they wanted me off. I didn't think I made any enemies? No hard feelings and good luck to the Blue tribe. If the Blue tribe doesn't do very well from here on out then good luck Abel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Shift in Power**

_Last time on Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon the Blue Tribe lost and the tribe was split on who to vote for. Gordon flipped on his alliance seeing that he was on the bottom of the totem pole. Who will win and how will tribal go this episode? _

**Blue Tribe**

When the Blue tribe got back Marth, Sheeda, and Doga were furious. Doga especially felt betrayed.

"Why did you do this Gordon? We were solid with our five to the end."

Gordon just kept walking.

Marth grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Listen, Doga was talking to you!"

Gordon spun around and shouted. "No! Where did that little five leave me! I wasn't going to help you and Sheeda get to the end to win it all! I am not going to be a pawn in your little game anymore. You are only mad because you don't have the power anymore. With Marich, Rena, and Chainy I have a chance in the final four."

Sheeda grabbed Marth. "No use arguing now. We have to rethink things. Maybe we can get him back after things have cooled down?"

Sheeda already had a second back up plan in motion.

**Reward Challenge Day**

Camp life was going good for the Red Tribe. Everyone was working together and having a good time. The opposite was true for the Blue. Even after Est read the tree mail about the reward challenge, no one got excited.

_Come on in guys. Red Tribe getting a good look at the new Blue Tribe, Kain voted out at the last tribal._

_Today you are going to get a little wet. You will have to swim out memorize a portrait with symbols. Each person has to go out and look at it. When a person goes out they must come back and match the portrait on the beach. Once you think you have it tell me. If you are wrong you must try again. Wanna know what you are playing for? Comfort, the winner will get blanket, pillows, and a hammock._

_Survivor's ready? GO!_

Marth is the first to swim out for Blue and Roshe is the first for Red. Roshe gets there just before Marth and spends a lot of time looking at the symbols. Marth doesn't and swims right back.

He puts two symbols on and Sheeda goes next. Roshe gets back and puts four symbols on for Red. He seems confident. Katua swims out next. She catches up to Sheeda and is right behind her. They spend about the same amount of time looking and they both head back. Sheeda arrives first and puts three symbols up. Katua gets back and puts three up too. Red is ahead at this point but only if they are right.

…

Both tribes are down to their last people Est and Linda. Est gets back first and they say they are done. Jeff looks at it and says they are wrong. Linda asks Jeff to check theirs after she puts the last two symbols on. Jeff studies the board.

_Red wins reward! _

The Red tribe celebrates and runs to pick up Linda.

_Congratulations Red you win reward! Come get your stuff. Blue Tribe I have nothing for you._

**Blue Tribe**

The Blue Tribe walked back to camp dragging their heels. They used all that energy for nothing and it was taking its toll. Minerva was taking it the hardest. She did well in the challenge and it frustrated her that they couldn't win it.

"I can't take it! Why did we lose? We had them!"

Est tried to calm her down because if you lose your head in this game it is over for you.

"Calm down Minerva, let's just walk this way for a minute."

Est took Minerva down along the beach away from the others.

"You can't do this now Minerva. It is too early in the game to breakdown. The others will use any opportunity to use this against you."

Minerva looked at her wiping her eyes. "Thanks Est, you know how to cheer a girl up."

Est smiled. "Yep! Now let's go back and show them who Minerva is!"

Minerva took Est's hand and they walked back smiling.

Sheeda and Marth had also gone off by themselves to talk.

"Ok Marth, so you think we don't have the numbers anymore. Well I can fix this with a little thing called girl power."

Marth looked at her a little confused. "How is girl power supposed to help me? I am a guy."

"Yes and if I become the leader of this girl power alliance then I can control who goes. Hopefully I can keep them at bay until the merge. After the merge we can align with whoever we want to."

Marth had a huge smile on his face. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

**Red Tribe**

The Red Tribe was a little happier than the Blue Tribe. They had comfort and now they could get more rest for the challenges.

Roshe was still trying to win over Katua. Meanwhile Astria couldn't stop talking about how great he was at the challenges.

It was annoying the others and he wouldn't stop. Roshe motioned to Linda and she skipped over.

"What?" Linda asked not sure what Roshe had in mind.

"Linda, you need to bait Astria to keep talking about himself. Do what you do best and flirt."

"Sure thing."

Linda continued to stroke his ego and the tribe became more and more annoyed.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Today you will be competing for immunity. This is a mud pit. Each of you will have a rope tied around them. This is like a tug of war. The first challenge is for each tribe to go against each other. If neither of you can grab your flag then we will go to one on one matches._

_I'll will give you a minute to strategize….Survivors ready? Go!_

Red pulls ahead at the beginning and slowly inch forward. Blue doesn't give up though and Doga gives a burst of energy. The two tribes are locked in a stalemate. A lot of time passes and Jeff starts the countdown.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1. This challenge is over. Since neither tribe got their flag we will begin the one on one matches._

_First match up Doga vs. Navarre. Go!_

Doga easily drags Navarre across the mud. He doesn't give up and tries to regain ground, but it is no use. Doga is too much power. Doga grabs the flag and wins.

_One flag for Blue! Only need five to win._

_Next is Katua vs. Sheeda._

Roshe whispers to Linda. "This should be interesting."

Katua and Sheeda are pretty even at first but then Sheeda starts pushing forward. Katua digs deep in the mud and holds her ground. Sheeda after about 30 seconds gets tired and Katua uses this opportunity to spring forward. This knocks Sheeda right off her feet and Katua drags her all the way and grabs the flag.

_That's one for Red! Next is Linda vs. Rena._

Marich yells out to Rena. "You can do it!"

Rena doesn't look so confident.

_Go!_

Linda easily overpowers Rena and all she can do is watch as she pulls her along in the mud.

_Two for Red! Next is Roshe and Chainy. Go!_

Chainy takes an early lead but Roshe, empowered by his will to stay in the game, bursts out of the mud and gets his flag.

_Three for Red and One for Blue. Only need two more Red. Blue needs to get in this! Next is Astria and Marth._

Astria also easily drags a tired and weak Marth across the muddy field. When Astria grabs his flag he unnecessarily showboats to Marth. "I got you! I got you good! Ow ow!

Paola was not happy. "Please don't do that Astria."

He snapped back at her. "Shut your mouth! This is a game and we are beating them!"

_A little conflict on the Red tribe. That is their fourth flag, only one more is needed for the win._

_Minerva against Paola next. _

Paola smiles. "Go easy on me Minna."

Minerva laughs jokingly. "Yeah right Paola."

_Go!_

Minerva wastes no time getting her flag and dragging Paola.

_That's it Blue. Two for Blue and Four for Red._

_Gordon and Julian. Go!_

Gordon gave it all he had and was actually dragging Julian but Julian was barely giving a fight. He waited until Gordon was tired and made a break for the flag. He gets it and wins immunity.

_Red wins immunity! Red you are safe from tribal have a good night. Blue a date with me tonight._

**Blue Tribe**

The mood was not great at camp. Marth, Sheeda, and Doga were worried about their new position in the tribe. Chainy, Rena, Marich, and Gordon had become the dominate group with Est and Minerva not claiming any side.

Sheeda immediately talks to Est and Minerva.

"I know this is a tough vote for you guys, but you are in the positions of power. The choice you make tonight decides who you are taking with you to the merge. Do you want Marth, Doga, and I or Gordon, Rena, Marich, and Chainy? With them you are taking two big talkers who can weasel out of anything. If you go with us you have two big threats that will be voted out before you are. Just think about it and tell me what you think before tribal."

Est and Minerva are so confused.

"I don't know what to do Minerva. Should we vote out Chainy or Doga? Doga is a hard worker and won us a flag today. It doesn't feel right."

"I am thinking that us girls can do some damage after this vote anyway." Minerva says sheepishly.

"You are so smart Minerva. I think we should use this opportunity to get rid of a big threat and then do the girl power thing."

**Tribal Council**

_Hello everyone. This is only your second time here and I can already see the impact it has done. What is the hardest part about tribal Est?_

"I hate everything about it Jeff. No one wants to see anyone go that deserves to be here. We have become close and I want to remain strong."

_You have to realize that voting people off means that you are closer to the prize and it is part of the game._

Chainy speaks up. "Exactly Jeff, it is a reality that some are either too ignorant to see or they are really forgetting how much one million dollars is."

Sheeda loses it. "That's not the point Chainy! Est feels bad about voting people out unlike you who thinks you are golden in this game. Maybe at this point but don't kid yourself for long. Sorry Jeff, I couldn't let that slide."

Rena right on cue starts crying.

_What's wrong Rena? Is the pressure of the game at its boiling point?_

"It is Jeff. I didn't know it would be this hard to do this. I have become friends with these people, but to constantly be worried that I will be betrayed is awful. I can't even trust these people and I want to be able. This game changes you."

_Well on that note we need to start voting. _

…_.._

_Once the votes are read the decision is final. The person must immediately leave the area._

_First vote Chainy._

Chainy smiles at Sheeda.

_Second vote Chainy. Third vote Chainy. That's three votes Chainy. Fourth vote Doga. Fifth vote Doga. Sixth vote Doga. We are tied three votes each. Seventh vote Doga, one vote left…..Fourth person voted out of Survivor Shadow Dragon is Doga._

Doga shakes his head and looks at Gordon with disgust.

"Good luck Marth and Sheeda."

_Doga did not seem to like the decision. He was a strong competitor and you may have needed him later in the game. We will see if you have made the right choices. Goodnight._

**Last Words**

Doga: I can't believe Est and Minerva went along with those people. I am most disgusted with Gordon. He was supposed to be my closest ally in this game. We were an unstoppable team but for some reason he chose his path. I hope it screws him in the end, but if not then congrats. I wanna wish Sheeda and Marth all the luck. It was fun while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Underestimate Me

_Last time on Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon Doga was sent packing home because of Gordon betraying his original alliance of Marth, Sheeda, Kain, and Doga. Minerva and Est were left to make a choice and after much strategic talk they chose to go with the majority alliance and vote out Doga._

**Blue Tribe**

When the tribe got back from tribal the others tried to comfort Rena. She was still upset about voting out Doga.

"I just really don't want to be a part of this anymore. Good people are leaving this game."

Sheeda tried to talk her down. "I know it is hard Rena. This is a game though. Only one person can win and no one is going to hate you for voting for them."

"I'm sorry guys, I just need to think about this for a day."

Rena walked back to the shelter and laid down.

Marth, Gordon, Marich, and Chainy joined her, but Sheeda, Est, and Minerva stayed up.

"Ok Sheeda, here is our plan. Est came up with it. We are going to band together as women and vote out Marich. We will act like we are voting Marth but you two plus us two can blindside Marich. We need Rena's vote also but she won't vote him out unless she doesn't feel safe."

Sheeda couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. "How do we do that?"

Minerva continued. "We tell her that Marich said once you two are gone Rena is first to go."

Sheeda gasped. "That is too mean girls. I don't know if we can do that."

"Do you want to make it to the merge or what?"

Sheeda nodded.

"Then we have to do this. No one ever wins by taking the talkers to the end."

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in! Red Tribe getting a good look at the new Blue tribe. Doga voted out at the last tribal council. _

Red tribe seemed surprised that Doga had been voted out. He was a big physical threat and they figured they needed him for challenges.

_Ok today there is a little twist. Instead of playing for tribe immunity we will be playing for individual immunity. Both tribes are going to tribal tonight. The only way you are safe is if you wear this necklace. The two winners of individual immunity will face off to see who will have a feast and watch the other tribe's council. Worth playing for?_

The tribes nodded.

_Let's get to it. Red tribe is up first._

_You are all attached to a rope maze of some sort by your belt. You will have to navigate yourself through this by crawling, jumping, and loosening the ropes. It is a tough challenge and you will get hurt._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

Roshe, Paola, and Linda took an early lead in the challenge. It seemed that smaller people had it easier as they didn't have to throw as much weight around. Katua and Julian right behind. Abel, Astria, and Navarre are having trouble getting under.

Linda is now in the lead and making quick time unraveling her tangled rope. She jumps over one last time and loosens the rope enough to tough the finishing pole.

_Linda wins individual immunity._

_Next is the blue tribe. Survivors ready? Go!_

Sheeda, Marth, Est are doing an awesome job getting along the course. Minerva not doing so well. Rena is going really slowly so she doesn't get hurt. Gordon, Chainy, and Marich gaining on the rest. Est takes the lead as Sheeda and Marth take more time loosening a knot than she does. She quickly jumps over and then crawls under her last stretch. She loosens the last knot and touches the finishing pole.

_Est wins individual immunity!_

"I can't believe I won! I never win anything!"

_Ok Linda and Est will compete in the same challenge but suspended in the air._

_Survivors ready Go!_

Est and Linda both get off to a good start. Linda starts to pull ahead a little into the challenge. She definitely has a slight lead, but one mistake could cost you the game. Linda slipped a little and fell over too far. She lost the lead to Est and couldn't make it back in time. Est finished and won for the Blue tribe.

_Est wins for Blue Tribe! I will be seeing both of you tonight. Blue will be having a feast and listening in on the Red tribe's council._

**Blue Tribe**

Everyone was happy that Est won for them, but one person wouldn't be sharing the feast. Minerva, Est, Sheeda, and Rena went to "sunbath" while the guys sat around the fire.

Est started the conversation. "So Rena, who do you think we should vote for?"

Rena looked at the ground nervous as usual. "I think Marich and Gordon said Marth was going tonight. They said he was a threat for jury votes and that Gordon wants revenge."

Sheeda laughed. "Oh that's kind of funny. So once he votes out Marth and me who is next?"

Rena looked puzzled. "He says that it is us four in the finals, so I would assume Est or Minerva?"

Minerva laughed too. "That isn't want Marich told us. He said that he planned on betraying his own alliance once the merge happened because he couldn't beat you or Chainy in the finals. He actually came up to us and asked us if we would lend our votes to vote you out after Marth and Sheeda were gone."

Rena was shocked. "I don't know if I believe that. He has been loyal to me from day one. He is a sneaky one though, it wouldn't surprise me."

Sheeda joined in with her final promise and maybe the trick to seal the deal. "I know I may seem like a threat, but if I do the whole girl power thing and betray Marth, no one would vote for me. Stick with us Rena and you will go to the final four with all girls. We will all have an equal shot. You won't win next to Marich and Chainy."

Rena was so confused. "I don't know girls, I will have to think about it."

Sheeda flashed Est and Minerva a worried look.

The guys were talking betrayal. Gordon got on Marth's case again.

"Just tell me why I wasn't included like I usually am and I will apologize." Gordon said calmly.

Marth snapped back. "You don't get it Gordon! You were never on the outs. I have always considered you one of my best friends."

"Well not after this you won't. I am sure you know it is you going home tonight."

"Yeah, well at least I can leave knowing I played an honorable game and didn't compromise friendship to get ahead."

Gordon walked off after this remark. Marth decided he wasn't going to play into Sheeda's game. He was going to try to play his own game.

"Hey Marich. I think we should forget our struggles in this game and work an all male alliance."

Marich just laughed. "How do you suppose that will come across to Gordon? Did you just not witness what happened? He hates you and we are tied if we go it your way."

Marth looked away and muttered under his breath "It was worth a try."

**Red Tribe**

When the tribe got back Astria blew up for some reason.

In a crazy voice he pointed at Roshe and Navarre and yelled. "It is one of you two tonight so I don't have to worry! I made my alliance and they are running things around here so I don't have to worry."

Everyone could not believe he had just said this. It was completely out of character.

Paola quickly grabbed him. "Please stop Astria."

He pulled away from her. "Why? We are in control of this game and Roshe or Navarre is going. It would be Linda but she won immunity."

Katua shook her head in disbelief. Abel calmed Astria down while Katua, Paola, and Julian had a talk.

"Ok so I don't know what is going on with Astria, but we can't have someone who is mentally unstable in our alliance. He might give away all our plans." Katua said worried.

Paola nodded. "I agree, but I was looking forward to voting out Roshe."

Julian shook his head. "I think we should keep him around. If Roshe, Navarre, and Linda make it to the merge we are ruined. I am not voting for Astria. I will still vote for Roshe."

"Whatever Julian, do what you want."

**Tribal Council**

The Blue tribe comes in and is ready to get it over with.

_Hello guys, so tell me what has the tribe dynamic been since you guys started losing challenges?_

Est raises her hand. "I am not afraid to dish out all the dirty laundry because I am safe tonight. In the beginning Marth, Sheeda, Doga, Gordon, and Kain were the obvious leaders and dominant alliance. Minverva and I were kind of on the outs and Chainy, Rena, and Marich had their thing. After Gordon got smart of his position he flipped the game on their heads. Now Marich, Gordon, Rena, and Chainy are running this. Minerva and I are still up in the air."

_Is this a fair assessment?_

Everyone nodded. "That's how it is going down Jeff." Marich said confidently.

_How many people feel vulnerable?_

Sheeda, Marth, and Rena hold their hand up.

Marich was angry at Rena holding her hand up. "Put your hand down Rena! You are safe with us, so quit being so paranoid."

"I am my own person Marich! I feel unsafe and it is because I don't trust you."

"Don't trust me? Why? What have I ever done to betray your trust?"

"I don't know…."

_With that we get to the vote._

….

_I will tally the votes._

_Once the votes are read the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. _

_First vote, Marth. Second vote, Marth. Third vote, Marth. _

Marth looked at Sheeda. She shrugged her shoulders.

_Fourth vote, Marich. _

Marich chuckled a little.

_Fifth vote, Marich. Sixth vote, Marich. Seventh vote, Marich. We are tied three votes each. Next vote, Marich._

Marich was shaking his head. He glared at Rena. She looked away with the tears already coming. Est chuckled to herself.

The 5th person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon is Marich.

Marich stood up. "Thanks a lot Rena, I trusted you, but I guess I shouldn't have."

Chainy and Gordon were steaming. They couldn't believe they lost it. Sheeda and Marth were smiling from ear to ear.

_Marich, your tribe has spoken._

_Well that would count as your second blindside. You are getting better at deceiving each other, but is that a good thing or a bad thing? Enjoy your meal while the Red Tribe comes in._

_Welcome Red Tribe. The Blue tribe will be eating their meal in front of you while you participate in tribal council. You guys have been on a winning streak of late. Has that allowed you guys to come closer?_

Astria stands up. "You know what Jeff? No one seems to get that we are the dominant tribe. We are awesome and my alliance with Katua, Paola, Abel, and Julian will get me to the end. I don't care about the rest."

The whole tribe was embarrassed by Astria's behavior. Katua nodded at Paola and Abel.

_Wow that says a lot about this tribe. Roshe, Linda, and Navarre, is this news to you?_

Linda spoke up. "Nope he told me if I wouldn't have won it would have been me tonight. But it looks to be Roshe tonight."

_Well let's see what goes down. Time to vote._

…

_I'll go tally the votes. _

_First vote, Roshe. Second vote, Roshe. Third vote, Astria. Fourth vote Astria. We are tied two votes each. Fifth vote, Astria. Sixth vote, Astria. Sixth person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon is Astria. _

"Blindsided! Yeah!"

_Astria, your tribe has spoken._

_Well Astria never saw that coming. Hopefully this vote will unify the tribe. Goodnight._

**Last Words:**

Marich: I had no idea I was going tonight. I am still shocked that they pulled it off. Rena must have flipped. I was wondering where this crazy accusation of me being untrustworthy came from, but Sheeda or Marth must have tricked her. I feel sorry for her. They are just going to use her until they don't need her anymore. I was planning on taking her to the final two with me. I wish the best of luck to Gordon and Chainy. They are going to need it. I had fun and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

Astria: I don't know what just happened. I think I went a little crazy. The game was messing with my head and I didn't have Midia there to help me through it. I don't like the social aspect of the game. I am a physical person and I wanted to just win the challenges. When Katua, Paola, and Abel accepted me into their alliance I felt confident. I guess I just got a little too confident. I am rooting for the golden three. I think Abel is an awesome and honorable dude. Katua and Paola are tough smart girls. I wish those three the best. It was a great experience.

Author's Note: Hey guys, if you are rooting for a certain character leave a review telling me. I like to know who the favorites are to win. If you watch Survivor you know why there are so many incomplete sentences. When Jeff is telling what is going on during the challenges. He is just using commentary and not saying complete sentences. Also during Survivor they do interviews with the cast, but that would take forever (more than it already does).


	7. Chapter 7

He is a Snake

_Last time on Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon. The tribes were surprised to find out that there would be a double elimination. They competed hard for individual immunity and then a tribe feast. Est and Linda won individual immunity, but Est won for the tribe to have a feast. At camp Sheeda, Est, and Minerva scrambled to get Rena on their side. They even went as far to tell her a complete lie to get her on their side. It paid off and Marich was voted out 5-3. The red tribe didn't have such a difficult time figuring out who to vote for. Astria's crazy outburst and peculiar behavior had his alliance thinking. Katua and Paola betrayed him and helped Navarre, Linda, and Roshe vote him out 5-3. Who will be voted out tonight?_

**Blue Tribe**

When the Blue tribe got back Gordon wouldn't say anything. He just climbed into his spot in the shelter and went to bed. Sheeda and Marth did a little dance together around the fire. Est and Minerva chuckled to themselves.

Chainy sat down by the fire disgusted. Rena sat beside him. "You guys celebrate all you want. It was a good blindside. I just don't think it is necessary to rub it in. Gordon is hurt by your actions."

Rena could not even look at Chainy. She betrayed her alliance and she knew she had no choice but to go along with Est, Minerva, Marth, and Sheeda.

Minerva agreed. "We should just go to bed and concentrate on winning challenges from now on."

**Red Tribe**

When the tribe got back Navarre, Linda, Roshe secretly celebrated their chances in the game.

Linda hugged Navarre. "If we can keep this up we will make it to the merge and dominate."

Navarre nodded. Roshe pulled them both close. "In case we do lose though, Linda and I must work our magic on Katua. If we can get her to vote out one of her own we will soon have numbers."

Katua, Paola, Abel, and Julian were around the fire. "What are they doing out there? For people who are always on the outs, they don't try to get in with us."

Julian laughed a little. "They don't want to disturb the powerful Paola/Katua alliance."

He was joking but Katua was a little uncomfortable. She thinks that Julian might be wavering.

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! You guys already know who was voted out so let's get to the challenge. You will all be greased up for a super slick slip-in-slide. You have to run and slide down it for a numbered ball that I call. When you get it you have to throw it into a basket on the wall. The first tribe to get 5 balls in wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for? Another picnic feast is at stake. I know you guys are always starving so this will fill your bellies. Survivor's ready? Roshe and Gordon up first._

_Ball 7 Go!_

Gordon and Roshe both dive onto the slide. Roshe had a better running start so he slides further. They both get their ball at the same time. Roshe gets up first and throws his ball, it misses by a little. Gordon throws his up and it barely misses. Roshe throws again and it goes in.

_One point for Red!_

Roshe throws his hands up. "Whoa!"

Gordon shakes his head. "Sorry guys."

_Next two are Sheeda and Katua. Ball 3 Go!_

Katua and Sheeda are evenly matched as they slide down the mat. They both get the ball at the same time. Katua stands up first and tosses the ball up. It makes it in the first toss.

_Two for Red!_

Katua shouts excitedly "Woohoo!"

Sheeda looks at her. "You are good girl!"

Katua smiles. "Thanks you're not bad yourself."

_Next two are Paola and Est. Ball 9 Go!_

Est takes off much faster than Paola. Paola kind of stumbles before she dives and that costs her a lot of time. Est makes it much faster than Paola and grabs her ball. Est misses the first toss. Paola misses her first toss too. Est makes her second toss.

_Blue scores a point! We are at Red 2 Blue 1! _

_Next up is Abel and Marth looking for the 11 ball. Go!_

Abel and Marth both get a good start. They are pretty even until Marth gets his ball first. Abel is right behind though. Marth shoots and misses. Abel also misses his. Marth tries again and misses. The whole tribe can't take the pressure.

Sheeda yells "Come on Marth!"

Abel smiles as it is funny to see them both missing their shots. He tosses it not even being serious and actually makes it.

_Another point for Red! Next up is Linda and Rena. Ball 1, Go!_

_Linda and Rena both take it slow and steady. Rena falls flat on her butt and both tribes laugh. She slowly crawls to catch up to Linda. Linda gets her ball and makes her first shot. It doesn't even come close to the basket. She laughs and tries to wipe some of the grease off of her bathing suit. Rena is just now grabbing her ball and crawling over to the basket. Linda throws her ball up granny style and it makes it in. _

"Yipppeee! I can't believe it made it in!"

_Linda scores the fourth point for Red! We are at Red 4 Blue 1. Red only needs one more point. Julian against Chainy and looking for ball 8. Go!_

Chainy and Julian both start off good but Julian gets his ball first. Chainy doesn't get a chance as Julian gets his first shot in the basket.

_Red wins reward!_

The tribe runs to hug Julian.

_Blue, I have nothing for you. You can head back to camp._

**Reward Feast**

Everyone sits down at a spot and when Paola grabs her napkin a note falls out of it. She quickly stuffs it in her shirt.

Katua gives her a weird look and Paola's eyes widen. During the meal they had a group pep talk.

Abel tried to get the tribe motivated and unified. "Ok guys, from here on out we are just going to dominate. I want us to be the final seven people in this game. I don't want to have to fight and have this tribal divide when we get to the merge."

The tribe all nodded and agreed.

Paola spoke up after the speech. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Katua got up too. "Yeah, me too."

The girls walked out of the gazebo and Katua immediately grabbed a hold of Paola.

"What is going on? Why did you give me that look?"

Paola smiled. "I had a note in my napkin. Let's read it."

They both unwrapped the note and read together. "Look where you get your life source at camp. There you will find the dancing maiden and search at her feet for a hidden immunity idol. This can help you in the game. It can protect you when you need it most."

The girls squealed and jumped up and down for a while. Katua looked at Paola wide eyed. "You know what this means for us? We can't tell anyone but Abel ok?"

Paola nodded. "I kinda already knew that Kat!"

The two girls went to the bathroom and happily skipped back to the meal.

Linda eyed them suspicious of why they took so long. She looked at Roshe. "I think those two were up to something."

Roshe chuckles. "I've already planted a seed, so we don't have to worry about anything."

**Immunity Challenge**

The Blue tribe was not happy about their loss so they pumped themselves up before they came.

_Come on in guys! Ok the challenge is going to go like this. Four of you will have to run down this netted runway until you get to the rope spider web. There are four bags tied to this web. You must come back with all four bags. The remaining three people will open the bags and complete the puzzle. The first tribe to complete the puzzle wins immunity and is safe from tribal council. I'll give you a minute to strategize. _

…_.._

_Okay running for the Blue tribe is Gordon, Marth, Minerva, and Sheeda. Working the puzzle is Chainy, Est, and Rena. Running for the Red tribe is Abel, Julian, Roshe, and Navarre. Working the puzzle is Katua, Paola, and Linda._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

Gordon and Abel both start running down the netted runway. It is hard to keep balanced and Abel falls down. Gordon goes at a slower pace and doesn't fall. He makes it to the web first and goes for the next to farthest bag. He strategically went for a farther bag so that Sheeda would have an easy bag.

Abel finally gets to the web and grabs the second bag. He drops into the water and swims back to the runway. He makes it back before Gordon. Does Gordon's strategy work? Navarre rushes onto the runway as Gordon gets back with his bag. Sheeda takes off and catches up to Navarre. Sheeda grabs the closest bag on the rope web and drops into the water. Navarre gets the farthest bag and makes quick time swimming. Sheeda gets back first and Marth is now on the runway. Navarre gets back and Roshe is now on the runway. Marth takes a lot of time getting the farthest bag as Roshe already has the third bag and has dropped in the water. Marth drops in the water as Roshe is climbing out. Roshe gets his bag back and Julian goes. Marth makes it back and Minerva goes. Julian only has to get the first bag so he is already climbing out of the water when Minerva gets her bag. Julian gets back.

_Red can start working on the puzzle._

Minerva gets back.

_Blue is still in this. Work on your puzzles._

Paola, Katua, and Linda have a hard time with the puzzle. Katua gets frustrated and tries to look at the other tribes work. Rena and Chainy are doing a really good job with the puzzle. Chainy is doing most of the work. Est organizes the pieces while Chainy and Rena fit them in. Rena puts in the last piece and it spells enjoy your immunity challenge win!

_Blue Tribe wins immunity!_

_Red tribe you have a date with me tonight at tribal._

**Blue Tribe**

Chainy and Gordon were so thankful for the win. Chainy laughed. "You know if we didn't win that challenge it was you or me tonight."

Gordon laughed too. "Yeah but how are we going to stay in this game until the merge?"

Chainy looked off into the distance. "I don't know, but we will figure out a way."

**Red Tribe**

Roshe had to work his magic. "Linda go and try to get something out of Julian that we can use."

Linda happily nodded. "Ok boss." She said with a wink. She put on her charm and pulled Julian aside.

"Who are you voting for tonight Julian?"

Julian didn't want to say it to her face. "Uhhhh…It is either you are Roshe tonight. Roshe is stronger so it will probably be you."

Linda acted hurt and surprised. "Oh…well I guess if Katua and Paola make a decision it goes…." She said this hoping it would bait him into saying something.

"Well you know some of us have a mind of our own and don't just follow orders. I am playing my game and it just so happens to be warming up."

Linda smiled. "I'm glad because we are going to try to vote Paola out tonight."

Julian shook his head. "I don't know about that. I am pretty tight with Abel right now and I don't want to shake things up too much. At least not right now. Maybe later I could pull something off."

Linda acted sad and looked away depressed. "Well thanks anyway. I had to try didn't I?" She had mastered the pathetic persona perfectly.

Julian could just barely whisper an apology. "I'm sorry. It is the game."

Katua and Abel were watching the conversation from the shelter. "I don't like the way Julian has been acting lately. I don't know if we can trust him into the merge."

Abel didn't agree. "Katua you are over thinking things. Julian is fine, he said he is a hundred percent with me."

"That's the point! He is with you, not Paola and me."

Later right before tribal Roshe comes up to Katua.

"I really just need to tell you what I think Katua. If you spare my alliance and me tonight we will support you until the final six and then it is every man for himself."

"I want to believe you Roshe, but I have no way of knowing if I can trust you."

"Well I know you can trust us more than Julian. He was telling Linda that he didn't trust you or Paola and that his allegiance was to Abel. He even said that he would be willing to work with us if we made it to the merge."

Katua was a little suspicious. "I would have to talk to Linda."

Roshe called Linda over. "Yes Katua, it is all true. He said those exact words."

Katua was feeling betrayed and upset. "I thought I could trust Julian, but I guess he is a snake."

Katua pulled Paola aside and told her everything.

**Tribal Council**

_Hello and welcome to tribal council. This is your fourth time coming here. Is it hard on you guys, or are you wanting to get rid of the competition? Navarre?_

"I never enjoy coming here, but the fact is when someone goes home you are closer to a million dollars. I haven't felt comfortable one time coming here, but when I leave safe I am closer to the prize."

_Do you think you get stronger or weaker after tribal?_

Abel speaks up. "I think we get stronger if there are weak people on the tribe, but that isn't the case. I think we are all strong and bring something to the team. Tribal makes us weak Jeff. We are divided and every tribal brings us farther apart instead of closer."

_Who is the poison? What is causing the rift?_

Roshe raises his hand. "I think according to popular opinion it is me Jeff."

_Does everyone agree?_

Katua shakes her head. "If there is a rift it was because early in the game Hardin began a tyrannous reign over our tribe. His subordinates were Roshe, Navarre, and Linda. The rest of us didn't like Hardin's attitude so we banded together and overthrew him. If there is still hard feelings over that I apologize, but I have made it clear who I want to play with."

Linda rolls her eyes.

_What was that Linda?_

"This whole thing is just drama. I just want to get this vote over with."

_Ok, let's get to the vote._

…_.._

_I'll go tally the vote._

_When the votes are read the person with the most votes must leave the council area immediately. First vote is Linda. Second vote is Linda. Third vote is Julian. Fourth vote is Julian. Fifth vote is Julian. Seventh person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon is Julian. Grab your torch._

_Julian, your tribe has spoken._

"Thanks a lot, loyalty gets you nothing in this game."

_Well maybe the tribe was brought closer together, or maybe the rift grew farther apart? Only time will tell. Head back to camp, goodnight._

**Final Words**

Julian: "I can't believe I was betrayed by the sisters. I had a great position in this game, but something must have happened today. I don't think Abel voted for me. Maybe my talk with Linda influenced my boot, I have no idea. I can say I am proud of the way I played this game. I worked hard at camp and at the challenges. I was loyal to who I said I would be loyal too. I guess I am too nice to play this game. Good luck Abel and nice play Linda."


	8. Chapter 8

You are just too dangerous

_Last time on Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon Roshe concocted a plan to turn Abel, Katua, Paola, and Julian against each other. He succeeded when Paola and Katua voted alongside him, Linda, and Navarre to vote out Julian. Abel stuck with the plan to vote Linda and was shocked to find that Katua and Paola went against him. Will the Red tribe battle it out for power or will they resolve their differences to fight the Blue tribe? _

**Red Tribe**

When the tribe got back Katua and Paola realized their mistake when Julian said his final words. Katua realized they had been tricked.

Abel pulled them aside. "What was that? What just happened? I can't believe we screwed such a simple tribal. Linda is weak and will do anything to get ahead in this game. Why did we just vote out our ally this whole game and also a strong competitor?"

Katua was angry and started to cry because of it. "I know what I did was wrong and I want to go back, but what is done is done. I'm sorry Abel, I should've talked it over more with you."

"Yeah you should've! Where does this leave me? If my closest alliance won't even tell me who they are voting for I am in trouble."

Paola touched his shoulder. "It won't happen again." She glared at Katua.

Abel tried to form a smile, but it wasn't reassuring. "Ok."

"What we need to do now is act as though Julian was the right decision and that we did fall for Roshe's plan. That way he will let us know what he is thinking."

Meanwhile Roshe, Navarre, and Linda were celebrating.

"I can't believe that actually worked! You saved me Roshe!" Linda screamed as she hugged Roshe.

After Linda released him Roshe chuckled. "Now that the numbers are even we either pray for a merge or try to sway Abel."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys, Julian voted out of Red last night. Ok so I know you all want to go on a reward. It won't be a huge feast, but you will enjoy a small breakfast of eggs and bacon._

Both tribes are almost crying because they want the reward so bad.

_Ok here is how the challenge works. There is a pool here. On one side is a net. In the middle of the pool is a stand. One person will be the defender who stands on the pole. He or she will try to block a ball from getting it. The person throwing will have to run, jump, and throw. The first tribe to five wins._

…

Since Red is down one player someone from Blue will sit out.

_Est will be sitting out for Blue. Red won the right to go first so Abel will be throwing and Marth will be defending._

Abel runs down the runway and double fakes throwing the ball and Marth jumps early. Abel throws at the last minute and the ball makes it in.

_Score one for Red!_

Paola jumps for joy.

_Marth for Blue._

Abel gets up on the pole while Marth readies for his throw. He runs up and Abel assumes that Marth is going to do the same thing to him as he did to Marth. Abel doesn't jump when Marth throws and the ball goes in.

_Point for Blue!_

Abel is embarrassed at his display of stupidity.

"You got me Marth."

_Roshe is up for Red and Gordon is on the pole for Blue._

Roshe smirks at Gordon and Gordon looks nervous. He runs up, jumps, and throws to the side and gets it in the net.

Katua makes sure to yell loud for Roshe. "Yeah Roshe!"

_Two for Red. Up next is Gordon for Blue and Roshe on the pole for Red._

Gordon runs and slips just before he throws. The ball doesn't even get past the pole and Roshe didn't even need to do anything.

Everyone is embarrassed for Gordon. He slinks back to his tribe and they eye him disappointed.

_Up next is Katua for Red with Sheeda on the pole for Blue._

Katua winks at Sheeda and Sheeda mouths "Bring it on."

Katua runs and jumps high and tries to fake throw but Sheeda knows better and blocks the ball from going in.

_Ok Sheeda is up and Katua is blocking._

Sheeda runs and throws fast and straight right past Katua and into the net.

_We are now tied with two points each. Paola is next with Minerva on the pole._

Minerva taunts Paola. "You know you can't get past this so don't even try."

Paola laughs. "You would think that wouldn't you haha."

Paola runs and side arm throws it into the net.

"Yes!"

Minerva shakes her head and sighs.

_Three to two! Minerva throwing and Paola blocking. _

Minerva runs and jumps as high as she can and throws it high. It gets over Paola but is too short to make it into the net.

_Next is Linda throwing with Rena blocking._

Rena looks so afraid to be high up.

Linda side arm throws hers too and Rena jumps too late to block it.

_Four points for Red and two for Blue. Rena is throwing while Linda blocks._

Rena walks up to the edge and throws with all her might and it hits Linda right in the chest.

"OUCH! That hurts Rena!"

Everyone started laughing even Jeff had to chuckle.

Rena said sorry quietly.

_This could be the end if Navarre and score this last point for Red, but Blue could still come back._

Navarre readies himself and calmly walks to the edge and acts as though he isn't going to throw it when out of nowhere he rockets the ball past Chainy. It hits the side of the goal post and comes back hits Chainy in the back of the head and goes into the net. Chainy falls into the water stunned and Jeff is speechless.

Navarre climbs out and his tribe runs to him happily.

…_.Uh….Red wins reward!_

_Blue I got nothing for you. You tried but it wasn't good enough._

**Reward Feast**

Linda dug into the breakfast meal first. "I am so happy we won guys! We needed this."

The tribe agreed. Losing Julian, the jokester of the tribe took a toll on the morale. Abel took this time to raise the moral.

"Guys, I feel like the merge is coming soon and I want us to stick together. Let's forget our past struggles and win this immunity challenge so we can come into the merge even."

Katua raised her milk. "I'll toast to that."

Everyone followed. "To staying strong in the merge and being the top five!"

On their way back to camp Paola asked Katua if she was being serious.

"No way Paola, we are voting Roshe off first. He crossed us and he will pay. Plus we have Minerva and Est as a backup plan."

**Blue Tribe**

Everyone was taking the loss hard. Minerva was taking it the hardest.

"We really needed that win and I caused us to lose."

Rena and Est were comforting her. "If anyone cost us the game it was me Minerva." Rena said sadly.

"I guess you're right."

Rena frowned. "You aren't supposed to agree with me!"

Est, Minerva, and Rena laughed.

Gordon and Chainy were by the fire talking strategy.

"If we don't win immunity it is one of us going." Chainy said glumly.

"I know. I can't stop worrying about it. We had this game in the bag, and then Rena was tricked."

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Ok today we will be playing for immunity. Two people will be in charge of collecting the items needed to build a stretcher of some sort to carry one tribe mate through this jungle path to the finish line. You don't have to get all the items. If you think you can do without a certain item and save time go ahead, but choose carefully. Once your choosers have gathered the items three people will build the stretcher. Once the stretcher is built one person will have to be strapped into it and carried through the jungle to the finish line. Since Est sat out the reward challenge she has to participate, who is sitting out? _

Chainy raises his hand.

_Ok I'll give you a minute to strategize._

….

_Survivor's ready? Go!_

Roshe and Katua are running for Red and Gordon and Est are running for Blue.

Roshe grabs the rope and heads back. Katua out of breath grabs some wood, but it is heavy and they need a lot. Est and Gordon have a plan and both grab a large amount of wood first.

Roshe gets back fast and runs back out for wood. Katua slowly gets back.

_You guys are tired. It is hard to compete when you are starving and exhausted._

Gordon and Est feel like they have enough wood so they go out for rope.

Roshe and Katua have taken a lot of time to collect as much wood and rope as possible.

Gordon and Est didn't grab as much rope so they could start building before the Red Tribe.

Minerva, Marth, and Sheeda start building when Roshe and Katua come back with the final ropes.

Paola, Abel, and Navarre quickly start to build. The Blue tribe finished first and they tied Rena in the stretcher. The Red Tribe finished not long after and strapped Linda in. The tribes had a hard time getting through the brush and fallen trees. The Blue team dropped one side of the stretcher at one point and a rope untied. Gordon and Est didn't get enough rope and they had to stop and reinforce the stretcher.

When this happened the Red Tribe pulled ahead. Their stretcher was well enforced and they made it to the finish line first.

_Red Tribe wins immunity!_

_Congratulations Red Tribe you are safe from tribal council. Blue you have a date with me tonight._

**Blue Tribe**

When the blue tribe got back to camp the scrambling started. Gordon went off with Est, Rena, and Minerva.

"Will you guys tell me if it's me? I just wanna know so I don't look surprised or dumb."

They all nodded. "Yeah we would tell you. Right now the majority is thinking Chainy."

Gordon sighed. "Here's hoping it is him and not me."

Meanwhile Chainy was with Sheeda and Marth.

"Ok so just here me out. I know you guys think I am a threat, but Gordon is the bigger threat. You think he will stay with you at the merge? He will flip the minute the merge happens and you will be screwed. You know you can't get him back."

Marth looked at Sheeda. "He does have a point. Gordon has made it clear he has no intention of playing with us again."

"That's all I'm gonna say. I don't want to hound you too long."

The whole tribe except Gordon and Chainy met with each other to decide.

"I just think he is too dangerous." Sheeda said.

The tribe all nodded in agreement.

"So it is settled then?"

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in guys. So last time we met there was a split in the tribe. Have the relations healed at all? Someone tell me about camp life._

Est was happy to talk. "It has gotten better Jeff. We don't fight, but you can still feel the tension."

Gordon interrupted. "There wouldn't be tension if they just accepted us instead of treating us like lambs on the way to the slaughter house."

Sheeda got angry at this. "You have no right to say we are treating you badly. You are the ones that put this on yourself."

Chainy stood up next. "Excuse me! I have said and done nothing to any of you. I am guilty by association. You labeled me as a threat and have avoided me ever since. It isn't fair."

_That shut you up Sheeda. Minerva, you are always quiet at tribal. What are you thinking?_

"I just want to get through the hard part and start playing the real game. I don't care who is going as long as it isn't me or anyone in my alliance."

_Let's vote._

…_._

_I'll go tally the vote._

_Gordon, Gordon, Gordon,_

Gordon started to grab his things because he was sure it was him.

_Chainy, Chainy, Chainy….._

_We are tied 3-3. The 8__th__ person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is….._

_Chainy. Grab your torch._

_Chainy, your tribe has spoken._

"See you guys later."

_Well instead of going back to camp tonight you will be going over to Red's camp. You guys are merged. _

"What!"

Sheeda and Marth looked at each other. They might have made a million dollar mistake.

**Final Words:**

Chainy: You know I tried my hardest to get along with people and I made great friends in the beginning but one flipped on us and everything fell apart. I wish the best of luck to Est and Gordon. I hope you can overcome the slaughter to come. I guess it is a complement to be voted out because you are a threat, but I thought it would have made more sense to get rid of Gordon, who is shifty, instead of me. I was willing to work with them, but they never asked. I had fun and I would do it all again in a heartbeat.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time on Survivor, the power has been split and the line is no longer clear. Abel could go either way. Trouble was brewing at the Blue Tribe's camp. Gordon and Chainy were on the chopping block. Marth and Sheeda were both concerned that both Gordon and Chainy would ruin their plans so they decided Chainy was more dangerous. Chainy was voted out. _

The Merge

**Blue Tribe**

When the Blue Tribe got back from tribal Gordon was beaming.

"Thank you guys so much. I will be with you until the end for doing this."

Sheeda saw right through Gordon's lie.

Everyone was tired and just wanted to rest. Gordon just kept talking and gloating about being spared.

**Red Tribe**

Early in the morning before tree mail came, Katua decided it was time they look for the idol that was in the clue Paola got. She went off without Paola and looked for it.

"I'm assuming it is something by water that looks like a dancing maiden."

Katua found the stream and starts looking for something that looks like a dancing maiden.

"That tree kinda looks like a dancing maiden…..kinda."

Katua starts lifting rocks around the trunk. After about ten minutes she finally finds a cloth.

"I think this is it! Yeah it is!"

She unwraps to find an idol necklace.

"I have to keep this with me at all times."

**Reward Challenge**

When the tribes arrived Jeff was nowhere in sight. The tribes stood on their colored mats like usual, but Jeff wasn't there. There was a treasure chest and a note on it. Linda and Navarre were the first to run up to it.

Linda grabbed the note and both tribes came running.

"What does it say, Linda?"

"Hey guys, I can't be with you today. I have a good reason to ditch though, because you will be having a feast. A MERGE FEAST! You are now merged into one tribe until the end of the game."

The tribe was so excited, especially the people who were waiting for this moment to betray or align with people.

Paola opened the chest and inside was a map to the feast and art supplies to come up with a merged tribe name. The merged tribe color was purple.

Abel and Marth carried the chest and caught up on what was going on.

Linda was happy to have new girls to talk to. Minerva, Est, Paola, and Katua were reunited. Rena was happy to see Navarre the most.

They got to the table and immediately started chowing down on food.

After the huge meal the Roshe pulled all the guys left in the game with him and told the women to work on the tribe flag.

Katua wasn't falling for Roshe's scheme.

"Ok guys, here is what we need to do to prevent a women from winning this game. There are six of them and five of us. We need to even the odds tonight or we go one by one."

Marth laughed. "How can you be so sure? Women don't work well together and most of us are aligned with women."

Roshe wouldn't give up. "I think we can use that to our advantage. Abel has Katua and Paola. Marth you have Sheeda. If we can convince them Linda should go first the numbers will be even, then you can do whatever you want."

The guys all nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan."

They all walked away besides Gordon.

"I think that plan was genius but I have to tell you that the women are controlling them. You and I are the only ones who don't have serious ties to any girls."

Roshe patted Gordon on the back. "Don't worry so much. I am really tight with Linda."

"But you just said we were voting for her. That is in case my real plan fails. My real target is Katua. We have been rivals since she ousted Hardin. I will get my revenge tonight."

"Yeah…and how does this master plan work?"

"I get Linda, Navarre, Rena, Est, you, and myself to vote Katua. They all vote for Linda. It ends in a tie and then a revote will happen. They will most certainly consider Katua more of a threat than Linda."

"This might actually work."

"I have to go start my campaigning."

**Merged Purple Tribe**

Marth, Navarre, and Abel go fishing while Rena and Linda tend to the fire. Paola, Katua, Minerva, and Est are sunbathing on the beach.

Marth, Navarre, and Abel are having a good time and have actually caught some pretty good sized fish.

"This is great guys. This is how I want the final three to be." Marth said casually.

Navarre and Abel stuck out their hands.

"Want to shake to that Marth?" Navarre said calmly.

Marth shook both their hands. "This is going to be great guys. We won't tell the girls and once it is down to us and our respective girls we can vote them out."

Abel laughed. "Harsh, but this is a game for a million dollars. Some feelings are going to be hurt.

Paola, Katua, Minerva, and Est were talking while sunbathing.

Est wanted to know what was going on at the Red camp.

"So girls tell me what went on in the first half of the game?

Paola smiled and sat up. "We have pretty much been running the show. Abel and Katua make most of the decisions and then we execute them."

Est was quiet. "Oh….so you guys have been with Abel from the beginning. Did he mention where I stand in his strategy?"

Katua stood up. "Why does that matter sister? We are with you now. We have your back. Abel was just a tool for Paola and me to survive the pre-merge tribals."

Paola giggled. "Yeah, we even tricked him one time. I didn't like it very much but it was funny to see his reaction."

Est didn't like what her sisters were saying at all. This game had changed them and she didn't want any part of it.

She got up to talk with Linda and Rena.

"Who are you guys planning on voting for when we go to tribal?"

Linda messed with the embers at the bottom of the fire. "You know Est, this is when we need to take charge. How upset would you be if I said we needed to take out either Paola or Katua?"

Est looked around before she answered. "Well right now, I wouldn't mind."

Linda smiled deviously. "Well then that is my answer. Roshe, Gordon, Rena, Navarre, and I are already going to write one of their names. We just need two more."

"Let me think about it. I won't tell them your plan."

Sheeda was off by herself. She felt like an outsider with the rest of the girls. Est and Minerva didn't include her when they merged. Marth was off with the guys. She was feeling a little depressed.

Marth noticed her alone, so he went over to talk to her.

"What are you doing by yourself?

"I don't know. None of the girls openly wanted to talk to me. I guess I belong with the guys. I thought Est and Minerva were my good friends, but they are with Paola and Katua."

Marth put his arm around Sheeda and held her close. "Don't worry, you always have me to talk to."

Sheeda smiled and kissed Marth on the cheek. "Thanks."

Marth's face flushed.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. So did you enjoy the merge feast? Well today we will compete for individual immunity. However, there are two immunity necklaces, one for the male winner and one for the female winner. You each will have a tile at your feet and you will be holding a sword. When you can't hold onto the sword anymore it will drop and smash your tile. Sounds easy? Well you will be pulling on two different handles to hold the sword up. It is harder than it looks and one move could blow your chance._

(This picture is to visualize what I am talking about in case you can't picture it.)

_Survivors ready? Take your positions. Go!_

Not even six seconds into the challenge and Rena's sword slips between her handles and breaks the tile.

_Rena is out. Take a spot on the bench._

Rena walks over embarrassed.

Marth laughs a little and loses concentration. His hand loosens the grip and the sword falls breaking his tile.

_Marth is the first out for the guys._

"I lost concentration."

Five minutes pass and no one else drops their swords. Linda and Est start to struggle. Linda looks over at Est and laughs.

"This is really hard Jeff."

Jeff chuckles. _It looks to be that way._

Linda gives up. "I'm not tough enough haha."

_Sit down with Rena._

Est drops hers not long afterward.

_Est is out. Sheeda, Paola, Katua, and Minerva are the only girls left._

Five more minutes pass and Gordon's arms are shaking badly.

"I can't lose to a girl."

Gordon's sword slides through and breaks his tile.

_Gordon's out. Roshe, Abel, and Navarre are still in it._

Roshe needs to win immunity if he wants to be fully safe and for his plan to work.

Sheeda and Katua both all of the sudden drop their swords.

_Sheeda and Katua are out._

Roshe started laughing and dropped his sword.

_Roshe is now out._

Five more minutes pass.

The sun was high in the sky and it started to get really hot.

_This is when you need to concentrate the most. I know the sweat is pouring down on you, but you have to win this for yourself. Keep doing what you are doing._

Minerva looked at Paola. Paola nodded. Minerva lets go and allows Paola to win immunity.

_Paola wins immunity! Minerva, did you just let Paola win?_

"No, my arms gave out."

Navarre and Abel plan to battle it out.

Five more minutes pass.

Abel's arms are shaking and Navarre is calm and still. Abel looks over at him.

"How are you doing this? My arms feel like they are going to fall off."

Navarre smiled. "I have trained with my sword like many times. I was made for this challenge."

Abel struggled a bit more and then dropped his sword.

_Navarre wins immunity!_

Abel and Navarre shake hands.

"Great challenge Navarre."

_Get over here Paola and Navarre. You two are safe at tribal. The rest of you have the day to figure out who you are voting for._

Paola jumps up and down at her win. Navarre proudly wears his immunity necklace.

**Purple Camp**

When they got back to camp the scrambling began.

Roshe, Est, and Abel went off in one group. Minerva, Katua, Sheeda, and Rena went off. Gordon, Linda, and Marth went off.

Abel was kind of upset that Roshe and Est asked to talk to him in front of the whole group.

"What do we need to discuss? I thought we were voting Linda?"

Est was quiet. "We were….but there has been a change of plans. Katua is who everyone is saying."

Abel got loud. "What! Why? She's your own sister, Est!"

Roshe interrupted. "Exactly why, Abel. Tell him Est."

"She and Paola were bragging about how they strung you along to keep them in the game. As soon as they have used you to vote everyone out it was going to be me, Minerva, and them as the final four."

Abel was dumbfounded. "But…."

"It is kind of common sense, Abel. That girl will always be loyal to her sisters before you." Roshe said in a condescending tone.

When Katua, Minerva, Sheeda, and Rena were alone Katua asked the question.

"So I have had a bad feeling since the immunity challenge. Roshe has talked to everyone except me and he laughed when I dropped my sword. Is it me tonight?"

Everyone was silent. The moment was tense. "So that's how it is? I can't believe this. Are you voting for me Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head. "I was just told of the plan a few minutes ago. I'm sorry, but they have the numbers."

Sheeda touched Katua's arm. "Don't touch me!"

Sheeda stepped back. "I'm sorry, I just am really hurt by this. I don't think I did anything wrong for you guys to vote for me."

"Don't take it personal. The guys just think you are a huge threat."

Katua sulked. "Well it doesn't matter now. How threatening is someone if their own alliance is willing to vote for them?"

Linda and Gordon bragged about how the plan was perfect and that it would be smooth sailing from here on out. Marth rolled his eyes but was happy with the result too.

**Tribal Council**

_Welcome guys. I bet tonight was exciting with the first tribal as a merged tribe. Est, tell me how things went down._

"Well it wasn't pretty."

Katua interrupted. "And why was that, sister dearest? Jeff would like to know."

"Ok, well…."

"It's because Est is backstabbing her own sister to get herself further in the game and guess what? She could, but then who has her back then? Is is Roshe, Gordon, and Linda who has promised her final four? They would betray her in a heartbeat."

Linda jumped in. "That isn't true! You are just upset because your little group is being broken up and you aren't in power anymore. I think Hardin would be happy at our little revenge plot."

Abel put his head down.

_Abel you look upset._

"I am upset. This isn't how I wanted this to go down. I got hurt today and I just wanted this vote to be simple and fast. It is turning ugly."

Katua laughed. "Ha! The only ugly thing I see in here is the trustworthiness of this tribe. Roshe told us that he would be with us until the end. He went back on that the first chance he could get. Abel has betrayed us and Est, my own little sister has gone behind my back."

Est was balling by now. Minerva has just stayed silent. Paola embarrassed by the display.

Gordon is enjoying every moment.

Marth stands up. "Can we just get this over with?"

_I think we have had enough excitement for one tribal. It is now time to vote. Would Paola or Navarre like to give immunity to anyone else?_

They both shook their heads.

_Ok_

…_._

_I will tally the votes. _

Katua stands up with her bag. "Ummm Jeff, I would like to use something."

Katua takes out the hidden immunity idol and swings it around as she brings it to Jeff.

_The rules of Survivor state that if a hidden immunity idol is played at tribal all votes cast against the owner to not count and that the person with the second highest vote goes home._

_I will now read the votes._

_First vote Katua, does not count. Second vote Katua, does not count. Third vote Katua, does not count._

Everyone is groaning and Roshe is furious. Katua is smiling and so is Paola and Minerva.

_Fourth vote Katua, does not count. Fifth vote Katua, does not count. Sixth vote Katua, does not count. Seventh vote Katua, does not count. Eighth vote Katua, does not count. Ninth vote Katua, does not count. Tenth vote Roshe. _

_Ninth person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the first person of our jury is Roshe._

_Grab your torch._

Roshe angrily grabs his torch while Katua smirks at him. "Thought you got me didn't you. Say hi to Hardin for me."

Linda glares at Katua.

_Roshe, your tribe has spoken._

_Well that was definitely a heated tribal and our first idol blindside. I am interested to see what happens next. Goodnight._

**Final Words**

Roshe: I can't believe that just happened. I should have listened to Linda when she told me Paola found something during the reward challenge. I didn't see that coming at all. I thought for sure I had my revenge, but she is a clever one. I wish the best of luck to my new friend Gordon and my partner in crime Linda. Navarre made friends with Abel and Marth, so I feel like he will do well. I do feel bad for Est right now because she screwed up her chance of winning tonight. She has three people who definitely won't vote for her and if she does make it to the end who would vote for someone willing to betray their own sister? I will be waiting and listening to everything and I will cast my vote at the finale.


	10. Chapter 10

Second Time's a Charm

**Purple Tribe**

When the tribe got back everyone was shocked and a little mad. Everyone had anticipated that Katua was going tonight, but she surprised everyone with a hidden immunity idol. Paola and Katua stuck together and voted Roshe out.

Katua and Paola were soaking it all in. They had their work cut out for them, but there was a way they could stay in the game longer. They went to bed while everyone else sat around the fire sulking.

Abel looked at Minerva. "Did you know about this?"

Minerva smiled. "I didn't but I'm glad it happened. It was wrong for you guys to suddenly just turn on someone who has earned her keep."

Linda smirked because she found her next target. Minerva isn't very well liked and she is defending the outsiders of the tribe. She could make this work to her advantage.

The next day Minerva joined Paola and Katua and talked strategy.

"I'm with you guys now. After what you did last night I have decided I want to play with people, who are actually going to play this game like it is supposed to be played. What is your plan?"

Katua hugged Minerva. "Thanks I needed that. Our plan is to survive long enough to convince Abel and Est that they made the wrong decision. We need to have someone else become the target for a while for some time."

"Well before the merge, Gordon really got himself into trouble with Marth and Sheeda. We could try to work that?"

Paola nodded. "Sounds like our best bet."

Linda, Abel, Marth, and Sheeda were watching them talk from the beach.

"I think Minerva is joining them now. She seems pretty dangerous."

They all agreed with Linda.

Marth especially agreed. "She is one tough cookie. She could easily beat us in a challenge and we don't want her going on a winning streak."

Sheeda wasn't so convinced. "I really think Katua is the girl we need to be watching. She has proven to be a good strategist. Strength is nothing without allies."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Ok today you will be getting a little wet. We have buckets set on a teeter totter of sorts. You will have to fill your bucket by gathering water and tossing the water across this small divide into the bucket. When the bucket is heavy enough it will fall raising your flag. The first to raise their flag wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?_

Everyone nods excitedly.

_You will be taken to a nice inn and treated to a nice meal. You get to stay in a bed overnight and join your tribe at the immunity challenge. Worth playing for?_

_I'll give you a moment to strategize. _

…

_Survivor's ready? Go!_

Everyone runs to the ocean with their bucket and fills it up. Rena, Est, and Linda already dragging behind. Abel, Marth, and Navarre get back first and throw their water at their bucket. Marth's throw is too short and he runs back for more. Navarre's throw was too hard and only a little went in. Abel got almost all of his in. Minerva throws and actually makes most of hers in. Katua, Paola, and Sheeda all throw short. Gordon, Rena, and Linda also throw too short.

Minerva and Abel get back first and make most of theirs in again. Their buckets start to go down a little from the weight. Marth gets all of his in this time. Navarre still throws too hard and only gets a little in. The rest aren't moving fast enough.

_The wind is starting to pick up. This might play a factor._

After about three rounds of running back and forth Navarre, Abel, and Minerva were neck and neck. All three of their buckets were dipping down. They only needed two or three more full buckets. Minerva and Abel came back with a full bucket and tossed it in. They both ran back and scooped another. Minerva got back first and threw hers in and the flag rose.

_Minverva wins reward!_

Minerva jumped up and down screaming. She shook Abel's hand and then walked over to Jeff.

_Minerva you have won this great reward, but what is a reward without someone to spend it with? You can choose two people to take with you._

Minerva was surprised but happy to give others a great reward. "Ok this is an easy one for me Jeff. Katua and Paola, you are coming with me!"

Katua and Paola ran and hugged Minerva.

_The rest of you can go back to camp. I will see you at the immunity challenge._

**The Reward**

Minerva, Paola, and Katua arrived at the inn and at the door they were greeted by the maids. They showed them to the dinner table and sat them down. They dug into the food as soon as they laid it out in front of them. They talked strategy as they ate and how they could turn the game around. After they finished the meal one of the maids came in and gave a note to Minerva.

She thanked her and opened it.

Paola was excited. "What does it say!"

Minerva began to smile as she read it. "It's a clue to another hidden immunity idol. It's back at our camp where two roads meet. Look for a burning bush. Whatever that means."

Katua was lost in thought.

Paola looked puzzled. "That doesn't make much sense. How is there going to be a burning bush?"

"Who knows? Let's forget about it for now and have a good time."

They all agreed and took baths. Now that they were clean they talked about what they would do with the money and who they felt they could trust.

**Purple Camp**

When the tribe got back from the reward challenge everyone was upset. They knew that the three girls were going to get a clue to the immunity idol.

Linda was most upset. "You know they are going to find it and vote for me."

Marth tended to the fire. "Yeah, but we have enough people to split the vote between them. We need to make sure one of us wins immunity so that we can just split the vote between who we think to two most dangerous ones are."

Abel and Est were on the beach sulking. Abel was especially down today. "I think I really screwed up Est. Paola and Katua were my ticket to the finals. I'm not sure I can trust these people. Plus if we even get to the finals we won't get their votes because we betrayed them. What should we do?"

Est didn't know what to do. "I say we just ride it out with Marth, Sheeda, and Navarre until Katua, Paola, and Minerva are gone and then take the game into our own hands."

Abel didn't feel like he knew Est anymore. She was so easy to betray her sisters. They had a lot to think about.

**Immunity Challenge**

Abel, Linda, Marth, Sheeda, Gordon, Est, Navarre, and Rena walked in and took their place on the mat.

_We will bring in Minerva, Paola, and Katua returning from reward._

The girls were all smiles. The tribe welcomed them back.

_You will be competing for a one in ten shot for a million dollars. The game is shuffleboard. There is a X that marks the spot on the playing board. You each will throw your pucks on the board trying to get yours closest to the X. The person who is closest after three rounds wins immunity. There is a twist to this challenge. If you are hungry and you feel you are safe from this tribal council you could sit out to enjoy this food._

The tribe was excited for food, but some were angry because they felt like they were on the chopping block.

_So everyone take a rock out of the bag. You can't discuss between yourselves, but decide if you are going to play or eat. On the count of three show a rock if you are eating and show me an empty hand if you are playing. 1….2…3_

_Marth, Est, Rena, Gordon, Sheeda, and Linda have chosen to eat. _

_Abel, Navarre, Paola, Katua, and Minerva have decided to play._

Navarre was very upset. "Thanks guys, we need to make sure we win immunity. Isn't that what you said last night Marth and here you eat? I guess Abel and I will make sure our alliance stays together."

Marth got angry. "I am starving Navarre, no one asks you to be the hero every time."

Abel muttered under his breath. "Now we know where the true loyalty is."

Katua smiled at Abel. "Learning you made the wrong decision the hard way?"

_The order by chance is Abel, Paola, Minerva, Katua, Navarre. _

_Abel you are up first._

Abel picked up is puck and lightly slid it across the board. It landed just short of the X. Paola picked hers up and knocked Abel's away and put hers slightly closer to the X. Minerva slid hers too hard and it went off the board. Everyone laughed a little.

"I guess I need to lighten it up a bit."

Katua slid hers in the right spot so that it blocked anyone from reaching the X. Navarre slid his so that it hit Katua's away.

_Next round Minerva, Paola, Navarre, Abel, Katua._

Minerva again slides it too hard, but it doesn't fall off this time.

"I should have just eaten the food at this rate."

Paola is still the closest to the X. So she slides hers to block someone else's chance. Navarre slides his to hit it out of the way. Abel slides his and it knocks Paola's out of the way and now he is the closest to X. Katua slides hers and it knocks Abel's out. Katua is now in the lead.

Everyone eating is getting nervous.

_The last round will go Navarre, Paola, Minerva, Katua, Abel._

Navarre takes a deep breath and knocks Katua's out. He is the closest now. Paola tries to knock Navarre's out but she misses. Minerva actually hits Navarre's out and is the closest. Katua knocks Minerva's out and is the closest.

She does a little dance because she needs immunity the most. Abel looks at the people eating and then slides his and it lands right on the X winning him immunity.

_Abel wins immunity!_

Everyone is celebrating. Linda smirks. "As long as those three didn't win I'm happy."

_Well you guys have a lot of thinking to do. I will see you at tribal tonight._

**Purple Camp**

When everyone got to camp Minerva blew up at Linda.

"What you said was uncalled for Linda. If you are trying to win this game, you sure aren't keeping the jury in mind. No one will want to vote for a heartless brat."

"You are just mad that you couldn't win. Why can't I celebrate that my alliance prevailed?"

Minerva stormed off. "We will see."

Paola, Katua, and Minerva quickly started looking for the idol. They went down the path that divided and looked for a burning bush. Paola and Minerva were looking on one side while Katua was looking on the other. She noticed a bush with red markings on the leaves.

"Girls get over here! Could this be it? She started digging around the plant and sure enough the idol was wrapped in cloth."

The girls celebrated. "This is what we need to make a change. We have to figure out who the target is and try to get everyone to vote for them."

They went back to the camp and sat down.

The others were trying to figure out who to vote for.

Marth, Sheeda, Gordon, and Navarre are voting for Katua while Rena, Est, Abel, and Linda are voting for Minerva.

Paola and Est had a talk right before tribal.

"As our sister could you please tell us who they are voting for. We will protect you in this game and it could win you jury votes."

Est thought about it for a minute. "Ok, but you better not use this against me. You don't have to worry because we are blindsiding Linda tonight for her behavior. So vote Linda. Gordon and Navarre are the only ones who aren't in on it."

Paola hugged Est. "I'm glad you told me. Thank you."

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in. Welcome to tribal council. It looked like there was an argument during the challenge today. Anyone care to elaborate?_

"Abel and Navarre were mad at me because I chose to eat."

_This true guys?_

"Yeah and why wouldn't we be? Marth was all for getting them out, but when it came time to perform he backed out." Abel said with annoyance.

Marth shook his head. "It's over now and I wish they would get over it. We are voting one of them out tonight."

Paola looked confused. She started to doubt Est. She looked at Est and she averted her eyes away.

Paola mouthed to Katua. "Did you bring the idol?"

Katua nodded.

"Play it." Paola mouthed again.

_Meaning Katua, Paola, or Minerva?_

"Yeah, I mean they dug their own grave at the merge. None of us particularly care for them so we want them out."

Minerva couldn't hold it in. "That's what we have been dealing with Jeff. I don't remember one instance where I verbally attacked anyone who didn't start something with me first. Us three girls never did anything to deserve this treatment."

_Do you feel vulnerable?_

They all three nodded their head. "We all do. We have nothing to protect ourselves with either."

_So you are implying you don't have the idol? Who thinks they have the idol?_

Everyone raised their hand.

_Well they seem to think you have it. Let's get to the vote._

…

_I'll go tally the votes._

_If anyone has the immunity idol and wants to play, now would be the time._

No one played one.

_First vote Katua, second vote Katua, third vote Katua, fourth vote Minerva, fifth vote Minerva, sixth vote Minerva, seventh vote Linda, eighth vote Linda, ninth vote Linda. _

_Two votes left…tenth vote Katua, one more vote…..eleventh vote Minerva. We have a tie. Here's how this works. We will have a revote. Katua and Minerva will not be allowed to vote. You are either writing Katua or Minerva's name down. If we still have a tie then the whole tribe except for Abel will have to pull rocks and whoever has the purple rock with be voted out._

…..

_I'll tally the vote again. _

_First vote Katua, second vote Katua, third vote Katua, fourth vote Minerva, fifth vote Minerva, sixth vote Minerva, seventh vote Minerva._

_The tenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is Minerva. Grab your torch._

_Your tribe has spoken._

"Good luck Paola and Katua."

_Well that was an intense tribal. I hope you get enough sleep because you have a long game ahead of you._

**Final Words**

Minerva: I really loved playing this game. I wish the best of luck to Paola and Katua. I'm very disappointed with the way Est is playing. I respect Paola and Katua's gameplay and I have a strong feeling that they will turn this situation around somehow. Those two were always so resourceful and very strong. My biggest regret was my temper. I think that is ultimately what got me ousted today. The target was Katua, but I presented myself has a threat and a mean person so they got rid of me. I would do it all again in a heartbeat. I enjoyed everything about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone has to lie in this Game

**Purple Camp**

When the tribe got back to camp they confronted Katua and Paola.

"So you guys didn't have the idol?"

Katua shook her head. "We couldn't find it."

Gordon was the angriest. "We didn't even have to split our vote people! Katua didn't have the idol and we still could have gotten rid of her, but some people switched their vote to Minerva."

"Come down Gordon. We still have the number advantage. She won't have too long left in this game."

Katua and Paola wanted to talk to Est before they went to bed.

"What was up with you lying to us? We could have easily went home tonight because of you!"

"Don't yell at me. I'm the only reason Katua is still here. I switched my vote to Minerva because I wanted to give you a chance in this game. Everyone has to lie in this game anyway."

Paola rolled her eyes. "Or because you thought it would maybe win you our votes on the jury. We're done talking with you. Good night."

Est was so upset. She didn't like what this game was doing to her. She decided she was going to change this game completely.

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Today's reward challenge will hopefully be fun for you. We have made a huge pit of mud at the end of this path. You all have your own bucket. You will have to go and collect as much mud as you can by using your body with the exception of your arms and hands. You can use your hands to put it on your body, but you can't carry it back in your hands or arms. There is a learning curve to this challenge. You have five minutes to collect as much mud as you can. The top three people with the most mud in their bucket win reward._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

Everyone rushed and jumped into the mud. Linda was smart and coated her long hair with tons of mud. Paola watched and soaked her long hair in it too. Sheeda was putting mud down her shirt and put a big clump on her back. Marth put his on his back and in his skirt. Gordon put mud in his pockets. Rena coated her cleric hood with mud. Est tried to carry it on her back. Navarre soaked his hair like he girls. Abel used his back. Katua also used her back.

Everyone rung themselves dry and from the looks of it Rena, Sheeda, Paola, and Linda were in the lead followed by Navarre.

After about two more rounds time was up.

_Okay I'm going to put the buckets on this scale. _

_First up is Navarre. Your bucket weighs twenty-two pounds. You are currently in the lead._

_Next is Linda. Your bucket weighs twenty-four pounds. You take first._

_Abel. Your bucket weighs nineteen pounds. You are not in the running._

_Paola, your bucket weighs twenty-three and a half. You have taken second._

_Katua, your bucket weighs nineteen pounds. You are not in the running._

_Est, your bucket weighs seventeen pounds. You are not in the running._

_Rena, your bucket weighs twenty-five pounds. You have taken first and Navarre is out of the running._

_Gordon, your bucket weighs twenty pounds. You are not in the running._

_Sheeda, your bucket weighs….awww just at twenty-three pounds. You just missed the top three._

_Marth has the final bucket. We currently have Rena in first, Linda in second, and Paola in third. Marth needs to have more than twenty-three and a half to go on reward. _

_Marth, your bucket weighs in at twenty-two pounds. Not enough._

_Rena, Linda, and Paola going on reward. You will be taken to a nice relaxing hot spring. You will be able to clean off and dine on the local food. _

_The rest of you can go back to camp._

**Reward**

Rena, Linda, and Paola were sent to the hot spring and they washed each other off in the shower area. While they were in the hot spring Paola brought an idea up.

"Girls, I know I am probably one of the next two to go, but can I make a suggestion? There are only four guys left in the game. Three of them are possibly the most physical players in the game. Why would you two who, no offense, probably couldn't win against them in the finals take them to the end? If the girls band together now you could have a better chance of winning."

Linda looked annoyed. "We already have a plan. Once you two are gone we are going say we are voting out Gordon, but blindside Marth. The girls will have the advantage and Sheeda will have no choice but to go along. We vote out either Abel or Navarre, which ever doesn't win immunity. Then it is Rena and I in the finals."

Rena was uncomfortable. "Not to say that your idea isn't genius Linda, but I would rather be certain than rely on a plan that could be ruined by the social aspect of the game."

Paola interrupted before a serious fight could start. "I'm not asking much just for you to consider it. Now let's enjoy this nice reward."

Rena smiled. "Yes, I agree with that."

The locals brought a plate of food and visible in the middle of the plate was a clue. Right away Paola lunged for it and got it. Linda tackled her and the fight ensued. Two naked girls were fighting for a slip of paper in front of a bunch of maids.

"Give me that piece of paper!" Linda screamed as she pulled Paola's hair.

"Never! Get this crazy girl off of me!"

Rena ran over and read it aloud. "Look for the burning bush where the paths diverge. To the right should be a smaller burning bush. Look there and the idol will be found."

She ripped it up and threw it into the hot spring after she read it.

"Are you two satisfied now?"

Linda let go of Paola's hair and Paola let go of Linda's neck.

"Fine!"

**Purple Camp**

No one really talked while the girls were on the reward. Gordon and Est were starting to feel the effects of not having a real meal in a while.

When the girls were walking back the tribe went out to welcome them but Paola and Linda were running to the forest.

Katua knew what was up and realized the whole tribe would know that they were lying unless Paola could make it look like she found it.

The whole tribe watched in shock as Paola tripped Linda and ran really fast towards the woods.

"You wench! Get back here!"

Rena walked slowly to the tribe rolling her eyes.

"I hope you guys had as much fun as I have had with those two loony's!"

They all laughed. Paola quickly ran to the bush and put a rock in her skirt pocket to make it look like she found the idol.

Linda saw the bulge in her skirt and knew she found it.

Paola ran back to camp and told Katua everything.

"So what do we do now? They are splitting the votes and one of use has to go."

Paola smirked. "Not necessarily. Linda spilled some interesting info. If we tell Gordon and Abel we may be able to turn the tides and have an ally in Gordon."

"I like the sound of this."

Meanwhile Linda was telling the whole tribe that Paola had the idol and that they couldn't let one of us win immunity.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. This challenge will be the hardest challenge so far this season. It has four rounds and takes skill, patience, strength, and mind. You will start off by throwing 3 knives at targets. The targets will have the number of points they are worth. The top six scores will go onto the next round. Those six people will race to eat a Balut. It is a fertilized egg with an almost grown chick inside. It has feathers, eyes, and legs already. It will taste disgusting. The first four done with it who show me an empty mouth will move on. The next round will require you to bounce a ball on top of a drum across this long path. If you drop it you have to start over. The first two to get their ball into their bucket wins. The ball has to stay bouncing on the drum. The final round will require you to cut through ropes to release puzzle pieces. You will use these puzzle pieces to solve a tower puzzle. The first one to solve it wins immunity._

_Our order for the first round will be Linda, Gordon, Paola, Est, Abel, Rena, Navarre, Katua, Marth, and Sheeda._

Linda threw and missed. Her second one bounced off of the wall. Her third throw hit the one point mark.

Gordon threw and hit the two point mark. He missed his next two throws.

Paola hit the three point mark on her first two throws. She missed the last one.

Est missed all three throws.

Abel hit the three point mark on his first throw and hit the two point marks on his last two throws.

Rena hit the two point mark and missed everything else.

Navarre hit two two point marks and missed his last throw.

Katua hit the three point on her first throw and a two point on her second. She missed the last.

Marth hits two three points and misses his last.

Sheeda hits the two pointer on the first throw. Misses her second and hits another two pointer on the last throw.

_Sheeda, Marth, Abel, Paola, Katua, and Navarre moving on._

_Second round eating Baluts. Go!_

Everyone put the balut in their mouth and Navarre spit it back out.

"That is horrible! I can't do it."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. _Possibly the toughest guy out here can't eat the balut._

Sheeda chewed hers vigorously and finished before anyone else.

_Sheeda moving on._

Marth kept chewing and eventually finished his.

_Marth moving on._

Paola was really having trouble keeping it down, but she swallowed it and showed her mouth.

_Paola moving on._

It was between Abel and Katua. They were both chewing fast, but Abel showed his empty mouth right before Katua.

_Abel moving on._

_Third round bouncing your ball on a drum to your bucket._

_Go!_

They all started bouncing their ball on their drums and Sheeda took the lead easily. She was very careful. Marth however was bouncing his ball wildly and it looked like luck kept him in the game. He dropped it and had to go back. Abel was also very careful and was right behind Sheeda. Paola was slow and steady a ways behind Abel. Marth kept dropping his and getting frustrated.

Everyone on the bench was snickering at Marth.

Sheeda made it to her bucket and carefully bounced the ball into it. Abel was right behind her and too excitedly overshot his bounce and missed the bucket. He had to start all over. Paola was at her bucket now.

The bench was so nervous. Katua was in a praying motion. Paola slowly and carefully bounced her ball into the bucket.

_Sheeda and Paola moving on!_

_Final Round. You will chop the puzzle pieces free from thick ropes. The first one to put their tower together._

_Go!_

Sheeda and Paola both had trouble cutting through the ropes. Paola was cutting through them a little faster. Paola finished first and started getting the puzzle pieces together. Sheeda was right behind.

_The pieces only go one way._

They both started putting the tower together. Paola had an early lead but Sheeda was catching up. They both only had three pieces left and Paola got stuck on one. It wouldn't fit and so she tried another one and it wouldn't fit. Sheeda fit hers in on the first try and she quickly put in the last two.

_Sheeda narrowly wins immunity!_

Paola threw one of the pieces on the ground. Sheeda collapsed on the ground crying of happiness.

"I never thought I would win an immunity challenge." Marth ran over and hugged her.

_Sheeda you are safe at tribal tonight. You guys have the rest of the day to decide who's going home._

**Purple Camp**

Katua and Paola immediately pulled Gordon aside.

"How would feel pulling off one of the best blindsides ever?"

Gordon looked confused. "How would that happen?"

"You would vote for Linda."

Gordon interrupted. "Sorry, can't do it. Linda's my girl. We are close."

Paola grabbed his arm. "I think you need to hear this then. At the reward Linda taunted us with her strategy. She said it was going to be Minerva last night, which that happened, then it was going to be Katua or me next. Then she said you were the first person to go because she wants an all girl final four. She said Marth and Abel would be on board with you going first."

"Why should I believe what you say?"

"Ask Rena. She said she wouldn't lie in this game. She heard the whole thing and was doubtful. She would rather go with us at this point. Think about it Gordon. If you flip now you will be guaranteed final three. Final three or final seven? I think the choice is obvious."

"So how will Linda go home, IF I go along with this?"

Paola pulled out the immunity idol. "I have the immunity idol, and everyone is voting for me tonight."

Gordon smiled. "This is perfect then."

Gordon went back to the major alliance and spilled the beans. "Ok guys, Paola has the idol so we have to split the vote. Girls vote Paola and guys vote Katua. If they don't use the idol it will be a tie between them and we vote whichever one we think is more of a threat."

Everyone agreed. "I love it when things go according to plan."

Later Gordon took Rena aside. "So Paola told me about the reward challenge. Is what Paola said true? Did Linda say I was the first to go after Katua and Paola were gone?"

Rena was hesitant to say. "I'm not going to be in trouble if I tell will I?

"No, not at all. I just want the truth."

"Yeah she did say that. I actually think we should jump ship and go with Katua and Paola for a little while. If everyone on the jury hates them then we have a huge chance of winning."

Gordon kissed Rena. "I like the way you think."

Rena embarrassingly smacks Gordon on the cheek. "Please don't touch me again like that."

Gordon rubs his cheek. "Duly noted."

Right before tribal Katua put the idol in her bag. "Hopefully this works. They all think you have it so they will vote for me."

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in guys. Bring in the jury. Roshe and Minerva. Roshe didn't sit in on the last tribal because the doctors were still treating a virus he got on the island. He is feeling better now. They are here to listen and cannot participate in discussion. Everything they see and hear will affect their vote for the winner._

_So he we are again. At what point in this game do you start to think about who to take to the end?_

Gordon spoke up. "It's always in the back of my mind. The people I am aligned with are all pretty strong and have a great social game. Do I really want those people with me?"

_Rena is this true?_

"Everything he just said makes sense. This is the point in the game where we should be eliminating threats. People are being narrow-minded and not looking at what is best for them."

_Did that make anyone nervous?_

Marth, Abel, and Sheeda raised their hands.

_Sheeda, why did it make you nervous?_

"I feel like we are making good decisions. For Rena to question that makes me question her. Is she solid with us? I feel like we had a good connection."

_Katua, will this tribe be surprised by this vote?_

"Honestly Jeff, I hope so. I surely want to be surprised."

_It's time to vote._

…

_If anyone wants to play a hidden immunity idol now is the time._

Katua reached for her bag and took the idol to Jeff.

_This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Katua will not count._

Katua smiled at Paola. Paola was really nervous. It all depended on Gordon.

_First vote Katua, does not count. Second vote Katua, does not count. Third vote Katua, does not count. Fourth vote Paola. Fifth vote Paola. Sixth vote Paola._

Katua held Paola's hand. Paola was holding back tears. She didn't want to go home.

_Seventh vote Linda._

Linda smiled.

_Eighth vote Linda. Ninth vote Linda. We are tied three Paola and three Linda. One vote left._

Linda was looking through her fingers. Marth was scanning everyone's faces to find who the traitor was.

_The eleventh person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon and our third jury member is Linda._

Paola let out a gasp. She couldn't believe she escaped the vote.

Rena looked nervous. Linda got up and grabbed her torch. She was visibly upset.

"You guys got me."

_Linda, your tribe has spoken._

_Well you guys have gotten good at blindsides. The rest of the game looks to be full of surprises._

**Final Words**

Linda: I was betrayed. I tried to play this game the best I could. I was a strong player who didn't take crap from anyone. However, I am a little ashamed at how I treated people. I am normally not this aggressive, but a million dollars will do that to you. I really have no idea who turned on me. I knew I was solid with Gordon and Navarre. I think it might have been Est and Abel. I was with Navarre from day one and I am still rooting for him. You know I do have some respect for Katua and Paola. They have dodged so many bullets. They must be doing something right.


	12. Chapter 12

You Made Your Bed

**Purple Camp**

When the tribe returned from council Marth and Abel were furious. Navarre felt like he lost his closest ally. Sheeda was almost in tears because she was so upset and angry.

"Why did you do it Gordon? Why?"

Gordon ignored her.

Sheeda spoke louder. "We know you did something."

Gordon looked at her. "I don't feel like I owe you anything. Why should Rena and I settle for sixth and seventh place? Also, why should I go with the best? Everyone dislikes Katua as of now, so why not go with her?"

Sheeda shook her head frustrated. "We gave you a second chance and allowed you to go to the merge and you still betray us. You will regret your decision because we are still one person up from your alliance."

"Whatever."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys._

They all walked in a stood on the purple mat.

_Welcome to the reward challenge. Today will be easy physically. We will be testing how well you know your tribe. You will fill out a survey. Make sure you are totally honest. After that is done I will ask you some of those questions. You will show me who you thinks' name came up the most for that question. You all have miniature statues of yourself over their under a small hammer. If you get the question right you get to cut the rope of another tribe member. Once all three ropes are cut the hammer will smash the statue and you will be out. The last person standing wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?_

"YES!"

_You will be taken to a local village where you will be treated to a feast and you get to watch a festival they have once a year. It is an amazing experience. Here are your surveys. Bring them to me when you are done. _

_Ok everyone is done. The first question is Who is the laziest at camp?_

Everyone puts Rena down, even Rena does.

_The correct answer is Rena. _

Navarre takes the sword and cuts Gordon's first rope. Gordon laughs. "So that's how it is going to be?"

Sheeda takes the sword and cuts Gordon's second rope. Rena takes the sword and cuts Sheeda's first rope. Rena smirks as she walks back. Sheeda was scowling. Gordon takes the sword and cuts Sheeda's second rope. Katua takes the sword and cuts Marth's first rope. Paola takes the sword and cuts Est's first rope. Abel takes the sword and cuts Katua's first rope. Est takes the sword and cuts Paola's first rope. Marth takes the sword and cuts Gordon's last rope. The hammer comes down and smashes his statue.

_Gordon take a seat, you are out of this challenge. Navarre, Rena, and Abel have all three ropes. Katua, Paola, Est, and Marth have two left. Sheeda has only one left._

_Next question, Who deserves the money the most?_

Navarre put Rena, Sheeda put herself, Rena put Abel, Katua put Abel, Paola but Abel, Abel put Rena, Est put Rena, Marth put Sheeda.

_A lot of different answers. The correct answer is Abel. Rena, Katua, and Paola get to go._

Rena walks over to Marth's and cuts his second rope. Katua cuts Sheeda's last rope. Paola walks over and cuts Marth's last rope.

_Just like that Sheeda and Marth are out of this challenge. Next question, who is the most underestimated player?_

Navarre put Katua, Rena put Paola, Katua put herself, Paola put Navarre, Abel put Katua, Est put Paola.

_The correct answer is Katua. Navarre, Katua, and Abel get a shot._

Navarre cuts Katua's second rope. Katua cuts Navarre's first. Abel cuts Katua's last rope.

_Katua is now out. Navarre has two left, Rena and Abel have all three, and Paola and Est have two also. _

_Next question, who do you trust your life on in this game?_

Navarre puts Abel, Rena puts Paola, Paola puts Navarre, Abel puts Navarre, Est puts herself.

_The correct answer is Navarre._

_Paola and Abel get to go._

Paola gives Abel his first cut. Abel gives Rena her first cut.

_Next question, who is the most annoying?_

Everyone put Gordon.

"That was an easy one." Est chuckled.

Gordon didn't look amused.

_Gordon is correct. All of you get to go._

Navarre cut Rena's second rope. Rena cut Est's second rope. Paola cuts Est's final rope, but since Est got the answer right she still gets to cut someone's rope. Abel cuts Paola's second rope. Est cuts Paola's final rope.

_Paola and Est are now out. Next question, who thinks they have this game in the bag?_

They all showed Marth.

_Correct. _

Navarre cuts Rena's final rope. Rena cuts Navarre's second rope. Abel cuts Navarre's final rope and wins.

_Abel wins reward!_

_So it wouldn't be fair to go alone on this reward so choose two people to take with you._

Abel is looking at everyone on the bench. Most of them have sad eyes. Est is begging.

"I wanna take Navarre because he was second and Rena because she was third and hasn't gone on a reward or eaten in a long time."

_Ok, follow the trail. Have fun on your reward. The rest of you can go back to camp. _

**Reward**

Abel, Navarre, and Rena had so much fun when they arrived at the village. All the kids of the village came and greeted them. Abel especially enjoyed the visit. He planned to have kids of his own some day. Rena began to cry tears of joy. She needed this reward to keep going in the game.

"Thank you so much for taking me Abel. I have had such a rough ride in this game."

Navarre sat and watched as Abel and Rena played games with the kids. After they were tired the food was brought out and the dancers came and performed a show for them. Halfway through the meal Abel noticed a piece of paper hanging from a tree. He said he had to go to the restroom and went and got it. It was a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

"It's my turn to blindside someone!"

**Purple Camp**

Some people were a little hurt by the reward challenge being so honest. Marth was especially nervous about people saying he thought he had the game in the bag. Gordon was upset about him getting most annoying.

Paola and Katua discussed who they should target. "I think our best bet is Sheeda. Abel and the rest have to see how dangerous those two together are."

Paola agreed. "Abel has no interest in working with us; maybe after two or more people are gone but not now."

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Abel, Navarre, and Rena coming back from reward. Ok your challenge today will require memory and concentration. You have a math problem on your board. The only problem is it is missing the symbols (add, subtract, divide, multiply). You will have to dig under that bar of wood, balance across that beam, crawl under a rope course, to memorize the ten symbols you see. They will be rotating. You can use the sticks to stop them whenever. The first person to complete the problem will win immunity._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

Everyone ran to the bar and started digging. Abel, Navarre, and Marth having an early lead. Katua and Est right behind. Since the girls are smaller they don't need as big a hole so they have already crawled under the bar, while the three guys are still digging. Gordon is also pretty small so he crawls under too. Katua gets halfway across the beam and loses her balance. She falls and has to go to the start. Est makes it across and starts to crawl under the ropes. Katua and Gordon make it over the beam and start to crawl. Everyone except Rena is under their bar. Rena is already tired and can't dig anymore.

Est, Katua, and Gordon are studying the symbols. Est thinks she has it and starts to go back. Gordon thinks he has it too. Everyone except Rena has had a look at the symbols and everyone except Katua has gone back. She is taking a long time to remember the symbols. Finally she heads back. Gordon and Est have already written down all the symbols and they are starting to work out the problem.

Abel gets an answer and Jeff checks it.

_Not the right answer._

Est has Jeff check also.

_Not the right answer either._

Katua gets back and writes all her symbols. Rena has finally walked across the beam. Navarre has his checked and it is wrong.

Katua finishes and raises her hand. "I think I got it Jeff."

Jeff checks.

_Katua wins immunity!_

"Oh my gosh! I won immunity!"

_I have to say Katua, I am amazed. You only went out once while everyone else went back to check again. _

"Everyone always told me I had a great memory. I'm just so happy right now."

_Katua is the only one safe at tribal tonight. You have the night to think about who's going home._

**Purple Camp**

Everyone was at least civil and congratulated Katua on winning. Katua, Paola, Gordon, and Rena went into the shelter while Sheeda, Marth, Navarre, Abel, and Est went off to the beach.

"So what do we want to do guys?" Katua asked the group.

"Rena and I are all for Sheeda. She and Marth need to be broken up." Gordon said.

Paola nodded. "I agree with that statement haha."

"Paola and I will talk to Est and see where she is. Hopefully she is on board or it is Paola going tonight."

Sheeda opened up the conversation. "So are we voting Paola or Gordon tonight?"

Abel laughed a little "Does it matter? I don't understand why Gordon flipped. They don't have enough numbers to do anything."

"It does to matter. Gordon is pathetic and Paola is strong. This is our chance to get her out. It is hard to let that little rat live longer in this game than a girl who has worked hard to be in this game though."

Navarre always gets annoyed with the scheming. "I personally want to see the best of the best in the end. I think it should be Gordon tonight and Paola or Katua next."

Est started to walk away. "Just let me know who we are putting down."

They all looked at her as she walked away. "I don't like the way she has been acting. It makes it seem like she might flip or do something dangerous."

Marth hatched a plan. "Ok guys listen up. We still have the advantage if we vote out Est. If we let her turn on us now, none of us will make it to the finals. I say we blindside her tonight and vote Paola or Katua out next."

Abel shook his head. "I don't see the logic in that. You do realize you need jury votes to win. If we turn on our own they will vote for the underdogs."

Marth shook his head right back. "Listen Abel, Est is on the outs, just like Rena and Gordon were. Look where they are now. If we don't cut her now Est will either turn on us or become the new underdog and win jury votes. Now is the time. If you don't go along with us, then we can't trust you anymore."

"Is that a threat? I'm with you guys. I just am a little nervous."

Paola and Katua talked to Est right before tribal. "Who are they voting for Est?"

"They are voting for you Paola. I'm sorry but your time in this game is over."

Paola begged "Please Est, could you please just vote Sheeda tonight and then we will vote however you want for the rest of the game."

Est was upset. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is sisters. You made your bed and I made mine, now we have to lay in them."

**Tribal Council**

_Hello everyone. Looks like it is going to rain on this tribal council. Here are the members of the jury to watch. Roshe, Minerva, and Linda who was voted out last tribal._

_Ok let's talk about the reward challenge. It looked as though some were hurt by the answers or surprised._

Gordon laughed. "Yeah Jeff, I won most annoying and I was the first person knocked out IN THE FIRST ROUND!"

Marth looked extremely annoyed. "What do you expect Gordon, you are a rat. You have turned on an alliance with me twice. You can't expect any less."

"Yeah and I was at the bottom of both those alliances. Marth will never understand how this game works. People make moves to get themselves further. They don't do things to make his game better. We all aren't out here for him to win. It seems funny to me."

_Katua, you look happy for once at tribal._

"Yeah Jeff, it is nice going in knowing you are safe. Ever since the merge these people have been after me. I still don't know why. This is the first immunity I have won. I don't understand how I am a threat."

_Who are the biggest threats? Let's ask everyone._

_Rena?_

"Navarre."

_Sheeda?_

"Navarre."

_Marth?_

"I say it's Abel."

_Katua?_

"I would say Abel also."

_Paola?_

"Navarre."

_Navarre?_

"I think it's Abel because we both are strong, but Abel is also very smart."

_Est?_

"Abel."

_Gordon?_

"Navarre."

_Abel?_

"Sheeda."

_So everyone seems to think it is Navarre or Abel besides Abel who thinks Sheeda is the biggest threat. Why is that?_

Abel looks at Sheeda and she laughs. "She is so underestimated. She has been kind to most everyone. She is tough in challenges and has played a smart game. No one will suspect her, but I believe she could win it."

_Well it's time to vote._

…

_I'll go tally the vote. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol, now is the time to play it._

_First vote Paola_

Katua holds Paola's hand.

_Second vote Sheeda. Third vote Sheeda. Fourth vote Sheeda. Fifth vote Sheeda._

Marth patted Sheeda's shoulder. She looked worried.

_Sixth vote Est._

Everyone looked shocked except Navarre, Sheeda, and Marth. Abel looked sick to his stomach. Est started to look around at her tribe. Paola lightened up a little.

_Seventh vote Est. Eighth vote Est. Last vote Est. We have a tie between Sheeda and Est. Everyone except Est and Sheeda will vote._

Sheeda started to cry because they had more voters who voted for her. Marth's plan backfired. He didn't think they would be voting for Sheeda.

Katua whispered for them to all vote Sheeda.

_Everyone vote again._

…_.._

_Once I read the votes the decision is final. _

_First vote Sheeda. Second vote Est. Third vote Est. Fourth vote Sheeda. Fifth vote Sheeda. Sixth vote Est. Last vote….._

Sheeda put her face in her hands. Est stood very still and held her breath.

_The twelfth person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is…Est._

Est let out her breath. Katua was shocked. She looked at Paola. Paola was crying. Marth hugged Sheeda. "That was close."

Gordon, Katua, and Rena were clearly upset. Est got her torch and walked to Jeff.

_Est your tribe has spoken._

"Sorry girls."

_Well that was definitely a blindside. This tribe is clearly divided. It will be interesting to see which side prevails. Have a good night._

**Final Words**

Est: I definitely didn't see that coming. I thought for sure Paola was going home tonight. I still don't even know what happened. I think that my own alliance must have turned on me. I can't believe Abel would do that. I am really ashamed of how I played this game. Maybe I can redeem myself with my jury vote. Paola and Katua please forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprise Twist**

**Purple Camp**

Everyone was drained from tribal council. Sheeda was still upset at the surprise tie vote between her and Est. She started to fear that people would listen to what Abel said. They all went to bed except Marth and Sheeda.

"I think it might be time to get rid of Abel soon. He is too strong and likeable. If he makes it to the final four with us, we are doomed."

Marth shook his head. "We just betrayed Est, we can't afford to get too risky. Tomorrow is Paola and then Gordon after that. Our final three scenario is you, Rena, and I. We both could beat her at anything. It is full proof."

Sheeda sighed. "I guess. I just hope we are making the right decisions."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys!_

_You have been here for a lot of days. I bet some of you are missing your family?_

Everyone smiles and nods their heads.

_Come on out!_

_Marth I bet you can't wait to see your loved one._

Ellis comes running out from behind the trees.

Marth starts crying and runs to her and they embrace. He swings her around and hugs her tighter.

"I've missed you so, Ellis."

Ellis wiped her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Marth."

_Sheeda, here is your dad._

Sheeda wiped her eyes. "Daddy!" He came walking as fast as he could towards Sheeda.

Sheeda just stood there not believing it was happening.

"Sheeda!" They hugged and kissed.

"Can you believe I have made it this far dad?"

"I knew you could do it. I love you my sweet."

Even Jeff was misty eyed.

_Navarre, I bet you have been missing a certain someone._

Feena came running around the corner and flew into Navarre's open arms. Navarre rarely showed emotion, but he missed her so much.

"Thank you for coming. It means a great deal to me."

Feena laughed. "Quit being so formal! You mean the world to me too."

_Rena, you have a friend that would like to see you. _

Malliesia came running from behind the trees. She was happy that she could see Rena, but more excited about all the men around.

"Hey Rena! The orphanage is doing fine without you. Win so we can be rich!"

Rena just laughed. "It's good to know nothing has changed with you."

_Abel here is your mother since Kain and Est were playing the game with you._

Abel's mom came running. She was sobbing and no one could understand her.

"Oh…..Ab…el. I *sniff* mi…sss…ssed you."

Abel patted her back as she snotted into his shoulder. "There, there. Mom, it's all right now."

_Paola and Katua your dad is here._

Both girls jumped up in the air. "Father!"

An older man came slowly from behind the trees. Katua and Paola ran to him.

"My beautiful daughters! I'm so proud."

They exchanged hugs.

_Last but not least Gordon here is Ryan._

"Oh brother!"

Ryan came running to Gordon. "Hey big bro! This is so cool!"

The two hugged and waited for Jeff to give the bad news.

_Ok the good news is that your family is here. The bad news is that only one of you can win today's reward and go on a trip with your loved one._

_You will be split into two teams of four randomly. You are all tied together by a rope. You will have to go into the swamp and collect parts to put this cog like puzzle together. When the pieces fit you can crank your flag up. The team of four that wins will compete in a slide puzzle to win reward. Worth playin for?_

"Yes!"

The loved ones say goodbye and watch along the sideline.

_The random teams by drawing stones are Marth, Gordon, Rena, and Katua as Green and Navarre, Sheeda, Abel, and Paola as Red._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

The teams both run out into the swamp. Rena falls down immediately and can't get up because she is so weak. Even Marth is struggling to walk through the thick mud. Gordon helps her up and the slowly travel through the mud to their first puzzle piece.

Red team gets a big lead early on. They get their first puzzle piece before Green team is even half way.

The Red team is already to their second piece while Green is just getting back from their first. Everyone is frustrated with Rena.

"I'm sorry guys." Rena said as they drag her through the mud.

Gordon laughed a little. "I think we are used to it Rena."

The Red team already had all their puzzles pieces back just as the Green reached their second piece. The Red team swiftly finished the puzzle and raised their flag.

_Red team wins. Green team join your loved ones on the bench. Navarre, Sheeda, Abel, and Paola will be competing for time with their loved ones._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

All four quickly start to work on the slide puzzle. Abel and Sheeda pull ahead quickly while Navarre and Paola struggle. Within a matter of minutes Abel has it finished.

_Abel wins reward!_

Everyone was shocked at how fast Abel did the puzzle. Abel was too happy to notice.

_Difficult decision to make Abel. You do in fact get to spend time with your loved one, but you also decide who else does too. Choose two other people to join you in this reward._

Abel takes a deep breath. "Wow. I don't know. This is really hard. I'm gonna choose Navarre and Paola!"

Feena screams and runs over. Paola runs to her dad.

_Not letting you off the hook yet Abel. Choose two more people to have their loved ones go back to camp with them._

"Oh wow. Ummm, I guess Rena and Sheeda."

_The rest of you can say goodbye to your loved ones._

Everyone waved and said their goodbyes. Abel and his mom, Paola and her dad, and Navarre and Feena left for reward. Marth, Sheeda and her dad, Katua, Gordon, Rena and Malliesia went back to camp.

**Reward**

Abel, Navarre, and Paola enjoyed the reward and they all talked about the game and their strategy. Everyone really hit it off.

Abel pulled Paola and Navarre aside. "I feel like we got closer to each other tonight. Can I trust you guys with something?"

They both nodded.

"I found the hidden immunity idol and I think I am going to blindside Marth tonight. He and I are playing very different games and I think it is his time to go. Are you guys with me?"

Navarre and Paola both smiled. "This is great! Marth has been my target since the merge."

Navarre didn't say anything.

Abel was worried. "Is this ok, Navarre? Did you want to vote someone else out?"

"I'm fine with it. I just wish the game didn't involve such dirty tactics. People that go far into this game aren't necessarily the strongest. Look at Rena for instance. I guess I am saying that voting out Marth now would go against what I want to play the game like. I would be willing to vote Gordon out."

Abel was confused. "Gordon isn't a threat though. No one would give him a vote."

Feena came up behind them. "A reward is supposed to be time away from the game I thought? Now you three get over here and drink some more."

They all laughed and went back to drinking and eating.

**Purple Camp**

Rena and Sheeda showed Malliesia and Sheeda's dad around the camp.

Marth pulled Katua aside. "I have a huge plan, but I need to trust you not to tell anyone."

Katua looked around. "I'm listening."

Marth sighed. "Ok, here is the deal. Abel is winning everything. If Sheeda and I take him any further he could win the game. Everyone likes him. Our final four scenario was Navarre, Sheeda, Abel, and I. Now I want to change that to Sheeda and I with you and whoever you choose."

"That's easy, Paola."

"Ok, so the plan is to blindside Abel tonight. Then Navarre after. The rest will fall into place."

Katua smiled. This couldn't be more perfect for her game. Marth is practically giving her the million. If she and Paola can survive the next two tribals it would be them and Rena in the final three.

"You have yourself a secret alliance."

Katua and Marth shook hands.

As Katua walked away, all she could think was that she made a deal with the devil in this game.

Meanwhile Sheeda, her dad, Rena, and Malliesia were discussing their strategy.

Rena laughed as she messed with the fire. "You know Sheeda, everyone is really underestimating us. Sure I have been weak this whole game, but no one wants to vote me out because of that fact. I am pretty sure that I am a part of everyone's final four scenario. My strategic game has been flawless. I have been a part of at least four alliances and flipped to get myself ahead."

Sheeda was shocked to be hearing this from Rena. "Here I thought you were innocent haha. You are just as devious as the rest of us. I agree with you on the underestimating us thing. Marth won't know what hit him in the end."

**Immunity Challenge**

After everyone said goodbye to their loved ones they walked in for the immunity challenge.

_Good to see everyone so happy by the family visits. _

_Today will be a tough challenge. You will be blindfolded for this challenge. I bet you all love that. You will be given a model of a mask with specific facial features. You will need to feel it with your hand and memorize it as well as you can. You will then transfer three bags of puzzle pieces that match those facial features to the other end of this ropes course. There will be a naked mask for you to put those puzzles pieces on to make a replica of your mask. First one to complete the correct mask wins immunity. We will draw for spots._

_Survivor's ready? Go!_

Everyone takes the time to study the mask with their hands. Navarre and Rena take more time to study than others. Gordon's strategy is to get all three bags there first before he begins to put the mask together. Katua opens her first bag and starts to work on the mask. Marth goes back for his second bag.

Navarre and Rena finally head out with their first bags. Everyone else is already on their second bag. Sheeda gets lost and actually walks off course.

_Sheeda, you are not on the course anymore. Find your way back._

Sheeda begins to laugh and starts crawling on the ground.

Abel and Gordon have all three bags back and they start to work on their masks. Navarre finally has all three back and he starts to work as well.

Gordon finishes first and asks Jeff to check it.

_Gordon is wrong._

Gordon goes back to the original mask to study it more. Abel also goes back to study.

Navarre spent a long time so he quickly puts the mask together.

"Jeff, could you check mine?"

_Navarre is wrong._

Navarre feels all the pieces again and makes a quick switch of the mouth.

"How about now?"

_Navarre wins immunity!_

Marth, Sheeda, and Katua are happy to see Navarre win.

_Navarre you are safe from tonight's tribal council. You have the rest of the day to decide who is going home. See you then._

**Purple Camp**

Everyone was happy for Navarre. Everyone quickly went off into their pairs to discuss strategy.

Paola and Katua went off, Gordon and Rena went off, Navarre and Abel tended to the fire, and Marth and Sheeda went off.

Paola could hardly keep the grin off of her face. "Katua I have news that could change the game for us!"

Katua laughed. "Me too!"

Paola was surprised. "What? Explain."

Katua grinned. "Well while you were off on reward Marth approached me for a secret alliance. Can you believe that? Our main enemy this whole game wants you and me in the final four! Our target tonight is Abel and then Navarre next! We would so be the final two if we betrayed them with Rena and Gordon, both of which are pathetic in challenges."

Paola's smile turned into a frown. "That is bad news for me because I have made my mind up about aligning with Abel and Navarre. Think about it, we would have the strongest two helping us in the game."

"Did you just hear what you said? That would be the dumbest strategy ever. Why would we take the two strongest players with us in the end? We would lose for sure."

Paola looked away a little angry at Katua's reaction. "I would rather lose to people I respected then align with people I don't."

Katua grabbed Paola's shoulder. "Listen to me sister. This is crazy talk. Abel has been trying to get us out since the merge. Why would we just forgive him and then watch as he wins with our help? It doesn't make any sense."

Paola knocked her sister's arms off of her shoulder. "Well then you can find some other puppet because I am done playing your game."

Paola walked away and Katua ran after her. "You don't mean that. Please listen to me. I want what is best for us."

"You mean what is best for you."

Katua walked in on Gordon and Rena talking. "Guys, the vote is Abel tonight."

Gordon looked excited. "Really? That is awesome! He won't be expecting it at all."

Marth and Sheeda were talking about the blindside tonight.

"I can't see a way that this won't work, Sheeda. We have everyone's vote. Abel thinks we are voting Katua tonight and everyone else is voting Abel. Nothing could go wrong."

Navarre walked up. "So the plan is still Katua?"

Sheeda answered. "Nope, Abel is going home tonight."

Navarre was surprised. "Really? Why?"

Marth circled Navarre. "He is too much of a threat."

"So am I, am I next after him?"

"No, no, no, no, no. You see you have always been in our alliance. We can trust you. Abel wasn't trustworthy, plus he is making quite a comeback story for the jury to root for. We don't want that do we?"

Navarre seemed wary. "I guess not. I can't vote for Abel because I respect him too much, but I am a part of your alliance."

Sheeda grinned. "Very good."

"One small thing you should know. Abel has the immunity idol, so I would split the vote in case he catches wind of this betrayal."

Sheeda's smile disappeared. "What! Well that changes the plan."

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in everyone. _

Everyone sits down.

_Here is our jury so far. Roshe, Minerva, Linda, and Est voted out at the last tribal council. _

_Okay let's get to the good stuff. We are getting down to the point where alliances crumble and deals start being made. How much does trust play into these decisions?_

"I think trust is everything. I want to take only people I can trust. That is something I plan to do." Marth answered.

_Everyone agree?_

Katua raised her hand. "I don't Jeff. I think the goal is to take the person you think you can beat to the end. If that isn't your plan, then you aren't going to win this game."

Navarre added. "Well I disagree with both statements. I want to challenge the best in the end. Why fight for something if you know you are going to win? I want to be up against the best and then win. No pride in winning against someone weak."

_What is the hardest part about being in this game?_

Paola raised her hand. "Seeing good people who play a good game go home before snakes. I have to say something about tonight's vote."

Katua pulled on Paola's shirt. "Please don't do this."

Paola continued. "Abel, everyone is voting for you tonight."

Marth and Sheeda put their face in their hands.

Abel looked around at his alliance. "Is this true?"

No one answered. "Cowards, that's all you guys are. Thank you Paola for telling me the truth."

Katua shook her head. "You do realize it is you going now?"

"I don't care. I am not playing in this game if good people like Abel go home. Jury, please take a good look at the people still in this game. Make sure you make the right decision, because the way I see it there are two kinds of players. The honest, hardworking players like Abel and Navarre or the cowardly, sneaky players like Marth or Sheeda. They will and have thrown many of their allies out. I implore everyone left in the game to rethink their vote tonight and vote what your heart is telling you, not what someone wants you to."

_That was definitely a heated topic. Let's vote._

…_.._

_I will tally the vote. If anyone has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now is the time._

Paola looks at Abel and he looks through his back.

"Jeff, I have to play it tonight and I hope it pays off."

_This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Abel will not count. I'll read the vote._

_First vote, Abel does not count. Second vote, Abel does not count. Third vote, Abel does not count. Fourth vote, Paola. Fifth vote, Marth. Sixth vote, Paola. Seventh vote, Marth. One vote left. Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon, Paola. _

_Grab your torch._

Katua and Abel hugged Paola. Abel whispered thanks to her and Katua whispered I'm sorry.

_Paola, your tribe has spoken._

"Bye guys."

_Well that was one of the best tribals yet. It had a surprise twist I didn't even see coming. See you guys tomorrow. Goodnight._

**Final Words**

Paola: "I enjoyed every minute of this game except for today. I think I just broke down after knowing Abel was going to get betrayed. I couldn't play another day of this, not with these people. I would do this over again in a heartbeat though. I learned so much about myself and others. I learned that I am stronger than I thought. I won a couple challenges too. I can honestly walk away from this proud of how I played the game. I wish Abel all the luck in the world. He is going to need it to win this game now."

**Author's Note:**

I want some feedback from anyone who has read this far. Who do you think is playing the best game in terms of a. strategy b. physical game c. social game ? I hope to hear from you and I hope you aren't all mad about the way people are being portrayed, but keep in mind they are playing for a million dollars and money changes people….or I should say reveals who they really are.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bottom of the Totem Pole**

**Purple Camp**

When the tribe got back from tribal everyone was scared for their lives. No one knew what Abel would do. He was totally blindsided last night by his trusted alliance.

"What did I do wrong guys? I have been loyal since the merge. What happened to final four?"

Sheeda wouldn't look Abel in the eyes. Navarre was angry with Abel, but he knew his life in this game depended on Marth and Sheeda so he kept quiet. Marth was ok with it.

"Look Abel, it was nothing you did. We just can't win against you and we didn't think it was safe to let you get this far."

Abel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "After everything I've done. Well you think I'm a threat, I'll show you how threatening I can be!"

He stormed off into the darkness of the jungle.

"Let him cool down." Marth said as if nothing went down.

Sheeda looked at him not believing how calm he was. "You do realize we made a mistake? We should have waited longer. I don't know why we told Katua our plan."

Sheeda gasped and closed her mouth.

Navarre's eyebrows raised but he didn't make any reaction to let them know he caught it.

They all went to bed with tension.

**Survivor Auction**

_Come on in guys. Today is the survivor auction. Where you will be bidding for food items, mystery items, and there may be something that could give you an advantage in the immunity challenge._

_You will each be given 500 dollars. The bidding will be in twenty dollar increments. Everyone ready?_

_First item, ice cold beer._

Gordon raised his hand. "80."

Marth laughed. "120."

Gordon looked at Marth. "160."

"180." Marth raised again.

"200." Gordon raised.

_200? Going once going twice. Sold to Gordon._

Gordon hopped up to Jeff and gave him 200. "I'm going to enjoy this."

_Next item is covered._

Katua shouted. "140!"

"160." Rena said quietly.

"180." Katua raised.

_180, going once going twice. Sold to Katua. Come on up._

Katua slowly walked to Jeff smiling. Jeff wasn't smiling.

"Oh no, is it bad?" Katua closed her eyes and Jeff unveiled it.

_A cheeseburger with all the fixins and some coke to wash it down with._

"Oh my gosh! I love you!"

Everyone's mouth started to water watching Katua eat.

_Next item is closed as well._

Rena was feeling ambitious. "400, Jeff."

_400? Going once, going twice? Sold to Rena._

Jeff unveiled the item. It was a note.

_Go ahead and read it aloud Rena._

"Choose either yourself or someone else to go to exile and take their money. Oh this is a hard decision."

Rena looked at everyone. "Marth, I am sending you."

Marth was surprisingly calm about it.

_We will see you at the immunity challenge. Next item is covered._

Sheeda shouted "500!"

_Wow Sheeda just bet all her money for this one. Only Rena can outbid her._

Rena smiled at Sheeda. "You can have it girl."

Sheeda ran up to Jeff.

_Before you give me the money, I will give you the choice to trade for this item. It will be covered too._

Sheeda looked back at everyone. "This is hard. I feel like you are tempting me. I guess I will trade."

Jeff smiles. _This is what you had. Raw octopus. This is what you won by trading it. Hot dogs with everything you need._

Sheeda dropped to her knees. "I'm so happy."

She carried it back and hungrily ate.

_The next item is a warm bath and a clean pair of clothes._

Gordon quickly yelled out. "600!"

Everyone looked around surprised. Abel laughed. "Dude you are supposed to let the hot girls get this one. No one wants to see you naked."

Everyone laughed at Abel's comment.

Gordon turned red. "I don't care; I want to be clean for once."

Gordon gave Jeff the money.

Gordon took his clothes off and jumped into the tub.

"Oh this is wonderful!"

_Next item is one that will prove to be useful down the road in this game._

Abel was quick. "600!"

_Only Rena can go higher._

Rena looked at Abel. "You can have it."

Abel went up to Jeff and gave him the money. "Hope it's worth it."

_You can't open this until the immunity challenge. With that the Survivor auction is closed. Head back to camp._

**Exile Island**

Marth arrived on Exile and at the lookout tower there was the first clue to the idol.

Marth read the clue aloud. "Look for a sandy crater. There you will find the next clue."

"A sandy crater?" Marth looked around for a sandy crater. "Well I'm gonna go exploring."

Marth walked through the forest and came into an opening with a big crater. "This must be it."

He walked into it and started to look for a clue. He found one under a rock and read it. "Go back to the start and wade around until something becomes clear. There you will find the next clue." Marth was confused. "What does that mean? Does it really mean to wade or is that code for wait? I guess I'm walking all the way back.

Marth walked back to the pond. He waded in the water for a long time until he finally found a spot that was relatively clear. Sure enough there was a clue tied to a rock. He lifted it up and read it.

"The thing you seek is where you sleep; you just have to look past what you see."

Marth thought about it for awhile. "This means it is back at camp. I sleep in the shelter, but that would be too obvious. Looks like things are going to get interesting."

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Bringing back Marth from Exile Island. Ok here is what's going to happen. There are three bags of domino like boards. You will have to walk over water on two balance beams to get those bags. The first balance beam is wide, but the second is skinny. The first three to get their bags will move on to the second round where you will have to set those dominos up and trigger them to all fall and raise your flag. The catch is that you will be moving through ropes that suspend the table you are setting your dominos on. If you make the table move too much your dominos will fall. You must use all dominos._

_Abel you can open the bottle with the note you won at the auction. _

Abel opens the note. "You are automatically in the final round."

_This means only two will be moving on with Abel in the final round. Abel, take a spot on the bench. Everyone else take your spots._

_Survivors ready? Go!_

Everyone rushes onto the balance beam. Marth and Gordon fall into the water almost immediately. Sheeda and Rena get to the second balance beam with no problem. Navarre and Katua taking it steady.

Marth and Gordon are back up on the beams. Rena and Sheeda are back with their first bag. Navarre and Katua are not far behind. Gordon made it to the second beam. Marth fell again.

Sheeda and Rena are back on the course. Katua catches up with them. Navarre close behind. Sheeda gets nervous because Katua passes her and takes her eyes off the beam for just a second. She falls into the water and has to go all the way back. Rena, Navarre, and Katua get back with their second bag. Gordon comes back with his first. Marth is just now on the second beam. Sheeda gets back with her second bag, but Rena and Navarre already have their third and are on their way back. It is a race to the finish between Navarre, Rena, and Katua. Navarre finishes first with Rena jumping before Katua.

_Navarre, Rena, and Abel in the finals._

_Ok, like I said earlier, you must use all the dominos. They must all fall down and trigger the rising of your flag. Ready set go!_

Rena spread out all of her wooden dominos and crawled through the ropes slowly to start from the back.

Navarre worked from the start and slowly maneuvered around the ropes.

Abel also started from the back and slowly placed his dominos.

Time went by and the dominos fell a bunch of times. Navarre had set all of them up and tried his out. They all fell except for the last ten. He had to set them all up again. Rena tried hers, but luckily they all didn't fall down so she could try again fast. Abel got all his up and called for Jeff's attention. Abel pushed his first domino over and they all fell raising his flag.

_Abel wins immunity!_

Marth was not happy.

Abel put his fist in the air.

_Come on over Abel. Abel is safe from tribal tonight. You guys have the rest of the night to think about who is going home._

"Thanks Jeff, I really needed this."

Rena was the only one to congratulate Abel.

**Purple Camp**

Abel hung his immunity necklace up on the shelter, proud he stayed in the game for three more days. He would watch as they scrambled to vote someone out.

Marth, Sheeda, and Navarre went off to talk.

"So it is Katua tonight then?" Navarre asked.

"Her or Gordon, it doesn't really matter as long as we are still here."

Marth laughed. "Good point, I guess it is Katua then."

They all agreed and walked away.

Sheeda went and asked Rena and Katua if they wanted to check the fishing nets with her.

They agreed and went to talk.

Katua laughed. "Good cover up, Sheeda."

Sheeda laughed. "You know me girl."

Rena was so confused. "Since when are you two friends?"

Sheeda was puzzled. "You didn't tell her yet?"

Katua shook her head. "I hadn't had the chance yet. Rena, we are aligned with Marth and Sheeda for final four. They don't want Abel or Navarre in the finals so they are taking us."

Rena was excited. "This is the best news I have heard yet. Now I don't have to pretend to like Gordon anymore."

Sheeda cut her off. "We can't let Navarre, Gordon, or Abel know. They still think you two are at the bottom of the totem pole."

"So who is really going home tonight?" Katua asked crazy with anticipation.

"We are blindsiding Navarre tonight."

Rena was shocked. "What?"

Sheeda nodded. "Yep. He is too good in challenges, and if we don't get him out now he will go on an immunity streak and win in the end."

"I don't think that is the best idea Sheeda. You make a good point, but what if Abel does the same? We need someone on our side that can beat him out. It is a risk though. I think you should think about this one more before we betray him." Katua said quietly hoping Sheeda wouldn't be angry.

"That is a good point. Well now I don't know what to do."

After the girls brought back some fish Gordon and Rena talked.

"We are voting for Navarre right?" Gordon asked Rena.

"Yeah, but I think Katua is going tonight. I overheard Marth saying that they are voting her. We only have three, so if you want to jump ship and vote Katua I will too."

Gordon smiled. "I like how devious you are. I'm down for that."

On the way to tribal Rena gave Katua a wink. Katua nodded and smiled back.

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in guys. Here is your jury Roshe, Minerva, Linda, Est, and Paola voted out last tribal council. _

_So how was the auction? Did you guys enjoy that?_

Everyone smiled. "Of course, Jeff. We all got to eat."

Marth shook his head. "Not me. I got sent to exile, where there was absolutely no food or fire. I was shivering in the cold all night. It wasn't fun."

_We know who didn't enjoy the auction, what about you Abel? You won immunity because of the auction. How big was that win today?_

"It was huge Jeff, as you know my alliance turned on me last tribal because they perceive me as a threat. I don't see how someone with no allies is a threat."

Sheeda answered him. "Now they have an underdog to root for. The jury always likes an underdog. We have come off as the bad guys, when we are just making decisions that will better us in the game."

_Where do you draw the line with emotions?_

Rena answered Jeff. "It is hard in this game. I know in real life, I would never lie to these people. I have had to in this game multiple times. I don't think it is right and it feels horrible, but if I want to win that money for my orphanage I have to play like this."

_Gordon, you've been quiet, what about you?_

"Frankly Jeff, I will do anything to get to the end, but I have a great alliance right now and I wouldn't turn on them for a second. I trust them and they trust me."

_Well trust is what will get you through this tribal. Let's vote._

…..

_I will tally the vote._

_The first vote is Marth. Second vote is Katua. Third vote is Gordon._

Katua smiled at Rena. Gordon looked surprised.

_Fourth vote Gordon. Fifth vote Gordon. Sixth vote Katua. We have three for Gordon, two for Katua, and one for Marth. Last vote, the fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is Gordon. Grab your torch._

_Gordon, your tribe has spoken._

"Thanks a lot guys."

_Another blindside. Have a good night guys._

**Final Words**

Gordon: I was really surprised by tonight's vote. My only guess was that Katua managed to get the votes on me instead of her. Rena and I's conversation must have been a test and I failed. Funny how my mouth always gets me in trouble? Even though I am upset, I think Rena is playing the best game. No one knows what to expect from her. That little orphanage mention during tribal was genius. The jury would surely give the money to her if she made it to the end. I'm glad I will get to eat and clean up. I can't wait to be on the jury and have a part in deciding the winner.


	15. Chapter 15

The Underdog Gets a Bone

The tribe returned to camp pretty satisfied with the result. Sheeda, Marth, Katua, and Rena all laughed at how Gordon played the game.

"He was all over the place and aligned with anyone willing to listen to him complain." Marth laughed.

"I actually felt sorry that I had to vote him out because he helped me. That was until Rena told me he would sell me out in a second."

Rena smiled. "Yep, he told me he would go along with voting you out."

"Good riddance." Sheeda shouted.

Navarre was confused. He was told Katua was going. So before everyone went to bed he grabbed Marth.

"Hey we are still cool right? Why wasn't I told to vote Gordon?"

"Oh it was last minute and we didn't want to confuse you, sorry."

Navarre wasn't convinced. "Ok."

**Reward Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Today is all about memory. You will be asked questions about the details in the game so far. The first person to get five right wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?_

_You will win the chance to send one person to Exile Island and horseback riding. At the end of this horseback ride you will be given a sneak peek at our immunity challenge and get the chance to practice._

_Worth it?_

Everyone nodded.

_Let's get to it then._

_1. Who was the first person voted out of this game?_

Marth puts Hardin. Sheeda puts Midia. Katua puts Midia. Navarre puts Hardin. Rena puts Hardin. Abel puts Midia.

_The correct answer is Midia. Sheeda, Katua, and Abel get it right._

Marth laughs. "I can't even remember her playing in this game."

_2. What was the second reward item played for?_

Marth put cheeseburger meal. Sheeda put pizza. Katua put cheeseburgers. Navarre put cheeseburgers. Rena put pizza. Abel put cheeseburgers.

_The correct answer was cheeseburgers. Marth, Katua, Navarre, and Abel get it right. Katua and Abel both have two points._

_3. Who was the last person voted off before the merge?_

Marth, Sheeda, Navarre, and Rena put Chainy. Katua and Abel put Julian.

_Chainy was the correct answer. Marth, Sheeda, Navarre, and Rena got it right._

_Marth has two points. Sheeda has two points. Navarre has two points. Katua has two points. Rena has one point. Abel has two points._

_4. What was the first immunity challenge after the merge?_

Navarre, Sheeda, and Katua said sword challenge. Marth and Rena said water bucket challenge. Abel couldn't remember.

_The correct answer was sword challenge. _

_Navarre has three points, Sheeda has three points, Katua has three points, Rena has one point, Abel has two points, and Marth has two points._

_5. Who was Gordon's loved one?_

Everyone answered Ryan.

_That was an easy one. Navarre, Sheeda, and Katua lead with four points. Marth and Abel have three points. Rena has two points. This question could decide our winner._

_6. Who was the first to use a hidden immunity idol?_

Katua, Navarre, Sheeda, Marth, Abel, and Rena all answered Katua.

"How could we forget that tribal? It was great!"

_You are all correct. We have to go into a tie-breaker round with Navarre, Sheeda, and Katua._

_7. Name the jury members in order of their boot._

Katua put Roshe, Minerva, Est, Linda, Paola, Gordon.

Navarre put Roshe, Linda, Minvera, Est, Paola, Gordon.

Sheeda put Roshe, Minerva, Linda, Est, Paola, Gordon.

_The correct answer is Roshe, Minerva, Linda, Est, Paola, Gordon. Sheeda wins Reward!_

_So who are you choosing to send to Exile?_

Abel already reached for his bag.

"Abel."

_Abel you will be sent to Exile until the immunity challenge._

_Now Sheeda, I'm going to give you a hard decision. You can give up your reward and supply the camp with more food in the form of rice and beans and go to exile with Abel or you can keep your reward._

"Why do you to this to me Jeff? This is really hard. If I give my reward up, we won't have to ration food like we are now. The reward isn't that much of a loss. I will go to exile and feed my tribe."

The tribe thanked Sheeda before she headed out to Exile Island with Abel.

_Your extra food will be waiting for you at camp. _

**Exile Island**

Abel and Sheeda arrived at Exile and Abel went to the watch tower first. Sheeda followed, but had no intention of looking for it. She needed to save her energy.

Abel read the clue out loud and then looked around.

Sheeda saw this opportunity as a way to get jury votes or have a secret ally.

"Hey Abel, before you start looking can we talk about the game a little?"

"I guess I could spare a few minutes before I hunt."

"I just wanted you to know that I have no ill feelings toward you. It was Marth's idea to turn on you. I know it may sound weak and pathetic, but I need to be loyal to Marth until the end. He doesn't realize how strategic I am being. I wanted you in longer than Navarre, but Marth insisted you go first."

"I kinda figured Marth was doing all the dirty work….you didn't need to state the obvious."

Sheeda had to bite her lip so she wouldn't lose her temper. "Just know that if you find the idol today, I won't tell anyone. I do like you and just know that you aren't out of options in this game."

Abel and Sheeda spent the day looking for the clues, and like Marth, found all of them.

They realized that the idol was in camp where they slept.

Abel felt he could trust Sheeda with this and that she wouldn't tell anyone.

**Purple Camp**

Back at camp everyone enjoyed the extra food received by Sheeda's sacrifice. Marth was getting nervous as the day went by. Everyone was hanging around camp and he wanted to find the idol before Abel came back.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should catch some fish for Abel and Sheeda before they get back? Sheeda sacrificed her reward for us."

Navarre nodded. "She can be a respectable woman when she isn't following you."

Marth laughed sarcastically. "Very funny Navarre. I guess I deserve that."

Katua spoke up. "I guess we could do a little something for her."

Marth sighed. "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

The group got up and started toward the beach.

Marth turned back toward camp and yelled back. "I forgot the net. Be right back."

He quickly searched around the shelter for the idol. He noticed something in the tree above the shelter. He climbed into the tree and found a cloth tied to one of the branches.

"Bingo!" He got it loose and opened the cloth.

"Congratulations, you have just found a hidden immunity idol. This can protect you at tribal or anyone else you choose."

Marth put the idol in his bag and hurried to the beach with his net.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys! Abel and Sheeda joining us from Exile._

_Ok guys, the way this challenge works is you there will be three chains locked to your legs. You must use this rope hook to lasso the three keys needed to unlock your chains. The first three to do this will move on to the second round. _

_Survivor's ready? Go!_

Everyone winds up their rope hook. Sheeda and Abel throw theirs and miss. They have to pull it back and try again. Navarre tries and misses. Katua and Rena try and miss. Sheeda and Abel try again and Abel lands his. He quickly pulls the first key back and unlocks one of the chains. Navarre lands one and pulls it back.

Katua lands one and pulls it back. Rena is already frustrated by constantly coming short. Abel lands another. Sheeda gets her first key. Navarre gets his second key.

_Abel and Navarre with two. Katua and Sheeda with one. Marth and Rena with zero._

Abel winds up for his last one and lands it. He starts to pull it back fast and it unhooks. Navarre hooks his last and pulls it all the way in.

_Navarre is moving on!_

Katua quickly gets another key. Abel hooks his last one again and successfully pulls it in.

_Abel now moving on!_

Sheeda gets her second key. It is a race to finish between Sheeda and Katua. Marth and Rena nowhere near them.

Katua snags her last key but quickly loses it dragging it back. She quickly tries again and pulls it all the way back to her.

_Katua takes the third spot!_

_The next round will be the three of you chained again. This time you will have to hit tiles to knock down your keys. Once they are all knocked down you will once again have to lasso them in with your grappling hook. _

_Survivor's ready? Go!_

Navarre, Katua, and Abel all three start throwing their rocks to knock down the tiles. Navarre hits one of his down after two throws. Katua soon follows. Abel is visibly frustrated as he has missed after four throws. Finally he hits one on his fifth throw. Katua and Navarre quickly get their second tile. Abel suddenly hits a streak and breaks down the last three tiles. He gets his rope ready and tries to lasso the keys in.

Navarre hits all his down now and also starts to lasso. Katua falls behind when she can't hit her last target. It is a race to the finish with Navarre and Abel both having good luck lassoing in their keys one after the other. It gets down to just unlocking the locks. They have to know which keys go to which locks. Navarre quickly unlocks the two on his right leg while Abel panics and fumbles unlocking his chains. The two men are sweating trying to beat the other. Navarre gets his last two locks undone and runs to pull his flag.

_Navarre wins immunity!_

Marth and Sheeda aren't happy. They wanted Navarre out tonight. Sheeda really wasn't happy because she could use Abel down the road. She needed to make a decision before tribal.

_Navarre, you are safe from tonight's tribal. The rest of you have tonight to think about who is going home. _

**Purple Camp**

The tribe got back and immediately everyone scrambled. Sheeda went off with Marth. Katua and Rena went off alone. Navarre just sat back and relaxed. He was just gonna wait for people to approach him about the vote. Abel sat with him by the fire.

"So I'm pretty sure it is me going home, but if you promise to keep it a secret, we could really shake this game up. I know where the hidden immunity idol is. The last clue said it was in our camp where we sleep. It has to be around here somewhere."

Navarre and Abel quickly started to search the area.

Marth and Sheeda were relaying strategies.

"I want Katua out tonight. I know you made an alliance with her, but we don't need her anymore."

Marth chuckled. "I think that is jealousy talking. We need strength and blind loyalty right now. Abel and Navarre will not do anything with us. Rena and Katua will. Besides, no one likes Katua. She would lose in the finals every time."

Sheeda became upset. "Fine do what you want. I'll do things my way."

Sheeda went to Katua and Rena with fake tears ready.

"Girls. Marth has played me too long."

Rena wrapped her arms around her. "Tell us what is happening."

"He wants me to blindside Katua and I won't do it. I have grown close to you two. I am ready to make a move if you are?"

Katua was skeptical but went along. "Definitely. What is the plan?"

Sheeda sniffed. "We vote him out of course, but only if you two promise it is us girls in the final three."

Rena nodded. "I promise."

"Me too." Katua agreed.

Before tribal Abel and Navarre had given up the search. Sheeda talked with Marth about the vote.

"Play your hidden immunity idol. I know you have it."

Marth was shocked. "How did you know?"

Sheeda rolled her eyes. "Those fools have been looking for it all day. It couldn't have been that hard. Play it and vote Abel. Rena and Katua have betrayed us."

"Ok, whatever you say."

**Tribal Council**

_Welcome to tribal council. Here is your jury. Roshe, Minerva, Linda, Est, Paola, and Gordon voted out last tribal council. _

_So let's talk about the challenge. Abel, you were so close today it was painful to watch. Does it bother you that Navarre keeps winning these challenges?_

"It is frustrating especially when you know you are next. At least I am losing to someone I respect and honor as a rival."

_Katua, you have surprised me many times throughout this season. You have been in it with the guys almost every challenge._

"Yeah Jeff, I have always been a competitive person who works hard at everything I do. Giving up is never an option."

_Rena on the other hand has been almost nonexistent in these challenges._

Rena laughs. "You know it isn't always about who the strongest person is. They use their muscle, but I use this muscle." Rena pointed to her head.

Marth felt uneasy about his tribemates. He couldn't believe they would turn on him.

_Let's get to the vote._

…..

_I'll tally the vote. If anyone has the immunity idol and wants to play it now would be the time._

Marth reaches for his bag. "I would like to play this, Jeff."

Katua realized what had happened and knew she screwed her game up. Rena turned red as her hair. Abel looked at Sheeda. She gave him a look of surprise.

_This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Marth will not count. _

_First vote, Marth, does not count. Second vote, Marth, does not count. Third vote, Marth, does not count. Fourth vote, Marth, does not count. Fifth vote, Abel. Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon is Abel. Grab your torch._

_Abel, your tribe has spoken._

_You are all one step closer to the final tribal. This is the point where it gets interesting. Have a good night._

**Final Words**

Abel: I trusted Sheeda and I thought that she would help me. Katua, Rena, and Navarre need to band together and get them out. I'm rooting for Navarre all the way. This experience was a blast. I will remember it forever. I can't wait to sit on the jury and watch this go down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **This finale has taken forever to finish. I'm so sorry if this is bland. Rereading the whole game I noticed I screwed up characterization big time. I will try not to do that in future seasons. I apologize if the person you wanted to win didn't win. I also apologize if the anything you read is confusing. That's it I'm finally finished.

_Last time on Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon Abel was sent packing after Sheeda pulled a fast one on the girls. This has been a whirlwind season of lies, betrayals, and blindsides. In the beginning it looked as though the blue tribe was a clear winner after they won two immunity challenges in a row sending Midia and Hardin home. In a shocking twist Gordon flipped and sent Kain home keeping Marth and the majority alliance on their toes. One by one Marth and Sheeda saw their alliance crumble. Meanwhile Katua and Paola seemed to take control of the red tribe sending anyone who opposed home. At the merge the game became really interesting as alliances were tested. After the smoke cleared five strong competitors remained. Marth, the strategic player with no qualms about getting ahead. Sheeda, the silent but deadly threat. Katua, a strategic and physical powerhouse that only made it by the skin of her teeth. Navarre, the silent powerhouse that has made no enemies. Rena, the quiet angel who could just squeak by to the finals. Five very strong players, only one sole survivor, who will win?_

**Purple Camp**

All hell broke loose after tribal. Katua and Rena stormed after Sheeda.

"What just happened?!" Katua yelled at Sheeda.

Rena turned to Marth, panicked her spot in the finals could be ruined. "Listen Marth, we never wanted to betray you! Sheeda told us that you were going to blindside Katua and that us girls needed to stick together."

Katua joined in. "We didn't believe her but I didn't want to become the one voted out. You have to believe us."

Sheeda was crying. "They're lying! They came to me wanting you out but I knew you had the idol so I went along with them. I knew they couldn't be trusted."

Navarre just sat back and enjoyed the show. All of them fighting could work to his advantage.

They went back and forth until they gave up screaming. Marth couldn't help but think that Sheeda's move could have cost him the game. They had two enemies and Navarre could easily join them. He had to get them back and win tomorrow.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. Today's challenge is all about concentration. This is hard when your body is weak and your mind is focused on a hundred different things. You have to dig deep and focus on one thing today and that is winning. With one hand you will have to hold a rope to steady a board where, using blocks, you will have to construct a tower taller than that red line. First person to build a tower tall enough wins immunity and has a 1 in 4 chance to win a million dollars. Let's get started._

Everyone took their place and Jeff yelled go.

Everyone quickly began building their tower using one hand to build and one hand to steady the table. Already everyone realized how difficult it would be to hold the table still. Rena's hand was shaking pretty badly.

_This may look easy on paper but when your nerves are shot and the stakes are high it becomes very difficult to keep from shaking._

Marth, Sheeda, and Navarre were building much faster than Katua and Rena. Katua was behind because she spent a lot of time building a strong base. Rena was falling behind because she couldn't keep her hand from trembling.

She laughed quietly. "This is harder than it looks, Jeff."

Navarre pulled ahead of Sheeda and Marth. Sheeda kept glancing over at Navarre getting closer to the red line. His tower started to sway and Sheeda whispered to herself. "Fall, fall, fall."

Navarre's tower toppled over and he had to start again. Marth and Sheeda smiled to each other. Marth's tower started to sway not much longer. Sweat poured down his face as the sun beat down on them. "Don't fall. Don't…Ahhh!" His tower fell and it was Sheeda against Katua at this point.

_It looks like Katua's strategy is paying off. Sheeda's tower keeps swaying with every new piece added while Katua's seems sturdy. At this point it is a race._

Sheeda looked over at Katua's tower and put her pieces on faster causing the tower to sway even more. Navarre and Marth were already catching up. Rena's tower had fallen twice and she was getting nowhere.

Katua and Sheeda were both five or six tiles away from the red line when Sheeda's tower collapsed. Katua barely contained her smile when her tower reached the red line.

_Katua wins immunity and has a 1 in 4 chance at winning a million dollars!_

Rena ran to hug Katua and Sheeda threw her tiles on the ground. Navarre ran his hand through his hair frustrated that he might be out of the game but went over and shook Katua's hand.

_Come over for the immunity necklace._

Katua ran over with a smile from ear to ear.

_The rest of you have the day to figure out who's going home. Head back to camp._

**Purple Camp**

Everyone congratulated Katua on winning immunity. Navarre was the quietest because he knew there was a slim chance he was going to stay. He went down to the beach and sat watching the waves.

"I've played the best game I know how. If I go home tonight I will be content with how I played the game. I'm always testing myself in new ways and I think this time I passed."

While Navarre was alone on the beach, Marth took the opportunity to make a move. "So…what are you girls thinking? Obviously Navarre has to go tonight."

Katua knew Marth would try hard to save himself. She would keep him on his toes for now. "Rena and I aren't so sure. The biggest threat to me is Sheeda."

Sheeda gasped. "You can't be serious. Navarre hasn't done anything wrong in the jury's eyes. It would be suicide to take him any further."

"It's about who I trust and who will take me to the finals. I trust Rena and Navarre. The two I don't trust are you two. Sorry."

Katua went into the woods to get more water and left Rena behind with Marth and Sheeda.

"Can you believe her?" Sheeda exclaimed. "The four of us don't stand a chance against Navarre in the finals. Rena, go talk to her."

Rena nodded and followed into the woods. When she caught up Katua was smiling.

"Did I make them all nervous?"

Rena was confused by Katua's actions. "Yes…" She said questioningly. "What is the point? We are all voting Navarre. We can't let him into the final four."

"At this point Navarre doesn't have any alliance. If we save him and vote out Sheeda we would secure a final three spot for both of us. If we go along with Marth and Sheeda, only one of us is guaranteed a final three spot if neither of us wins immunity."

Rena was conflicted. "I see your point but I don't want to risk Navarre winning. We won't beat him. We wouldn't get a single vote."

Katua rubbed Rena's shoulders. "We have until tonight to think about it. Let me know what you decide."

Marth and Sheeda sat in the shelter running their plan.

"They need three votes to vote you out. Navarre of course will vote for you because it is between you two tonight. Katua seems to have it out for you so that's two votes coming your way. Rena is the swing vote once again. Do you think we can change her mind?"

Sheeda was almost in tears. The game had run her ragged. She didn't want to go home when she was so close to the end. "Maybe; if we can get her away from Katua."

**Tribal Council**

_Here we are the final five. This is a crucial part of the game where the decision you make tonight changes the game for the four left. Here's the jury with Abel voted out at last night's tribal._

_So Katua, you won immunity tonight. Did that make the scramble before tribal easy?_

"No not really Jeff. All of us have a big decision tonight."

_What is that?_

"For me I'm deciding who I think I could win against in the finals and what's the best way for me to get there."

Sheeda spoke up. "She's basically deciding between me or Navarre."

_Rena, where do you weigh in on this?_

"I'm the swing vote tonight. Navarre has played a great game and honestly none of the rest of us would stand a chance. The jury loves him."

_Marth, you're nodding your head. Do you agree?_

"Absolutely. I understand where Katua is coming from because she doesn't trust Sheeda. I hope she realizes that she has a better chance with us than against Navarre."

Sheeda gave Marth a surprised look. What he said could have hurt her in the eyes of the jury.

_Navarre, you've been quiet. What are your thoughts?_

"I'm voting for Sheeda tonight because it's either her or me. I've played the best game I know how and if it ends tonight, that's ok. I've loved every minute of this experience but I'd love it even more if I made it one more night."

_With that it's time to vote. Rena you're up._

…..

_Ok I'll read the votes._

_1__st__ vote, Sheeda. 2__nd__ vote, Navarre. 3__rd__ vote, Navarre. Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the eighth member of our jury, Navarre._

_Navarre, your tribe has spoken._

Navarre grabbed his pack and smiled at Marth, Sheeda, Katua, and Rena. "It was fun. Good luck to you all and have fun."

_You will have another immunity challenge tomorrow so get some rest. Grab your torches and head back to camp._

**Final Words**

Navarre: I can't be any happier than I am right now with myself. I have no regrets and I wish everyone left in the game well. I don't know who I'll be voting for but I can't wait to decide.

**Purple Camp**

There was no drama back at camp. Everyone celebrated the final four with a group hug.

Katua smiled and raised her water skin. "Here's to the final four!"

In the morning there was energy in the air. Everyone was pumped and lost in thought. All four had a confessional before the immunity challenge started.

Katua: I feel strange about last night's tribal. I feel like I made the wrong decision somehow. If I lost to Navarre in the finals I wouldn't have felt bad but losing to either Marth or Sheeda would be terrible. I've worked so hard to get here and I hope that decision didn't hurt me. I don't care who wins tonight as long as it isn't Sheeda. I'm writing her name at tribal tonight. She's my biggest threat.

Rena: I'm so lucky to be here right now that I don't care if I win or lose. If someone told me on day 1 that I would be in the final four I would have laughed and said they were crazy. Every tribal that I've survived has been a shock. I'm going to try my best and if I go home I'll be proud I made it this far.

Marth: This game has been so much harder than I ever thought it would be. I'm very proud of myself because I've kind of relied on others to get through hard trials but in this game I've controlled my destiny with my skill. I'm not quitting until Jeff snuffs my torch.

Sheeda: I'm so nervous going into this final four. If I don't win immunity tonight there is a high chance I'm going home. If I don't win then I want Marth to win immunity so we can work a strategy. Even though this game has been extremely tough, I've enjoyed it. I can't wait to see how it all ends.

**Immunity Challenge**

_Come on in guys. This is the final four immunity challenge and it will be the last one for one of you. This is our toughest challenge yet. It will test your limits physically and mentally. This structure behind me is four stories tall. You will all have to climb each level to retrieve all four bags of puzzle pieces. Once you have all four back you will begin untying the bags and putting this very hard puzzle together. It is the Fire Emblem complete with flames surrounding it. _

_Survivors ready, GO!_

All four took off to a great start. Rena lagged a little behind getting up the ladder but was still close. The four had no trouble getting the puzzle bag back. Sheeda and Rena slowed down even more climbing the second ladder. 30 days of this game takes a lot of the contestants. Marth was just a bit faster than Katua getting his bag back. The two remained ahead of Sheeda and Rena, but they weren't giving up. At the fourth bag Marth had a clear lead with Katua not far behind. She had to catch her breath after the fourth ladder. Sheeda was just heading up for her fourth bag and Rena just got her third bag.

_It doesn't matter how far ahead you get in the physical portion because it all comes down to the puzzle._

Marth and Katua got back and started untying their bags. The two were breathing really heavy from the climbing. Sheeda was heading back with her fourth bag while Rena was slowly climbing the last ladder.

Marth was the first to start his puzzle but fitting any of the pieces was hard. The puzzle was vertical and the pieces had to fit in with the outline. Katua fit three of her pieces together causing Marth to panic. Sheeda finally got all her bags untied and joined the race. Rena had collapsed on the fourth floor to rest awhile.

Marth suddenly went on a roll and have five pieces fitted together on correctly placed inside the puzzle. Katua had a couple different pieces together but couldn't find out where they fit in the puzzle.

_Both are using a different strategy. Which one will work best?_

Sheeda wiped the sweat from her brow. "This puzzle is really hard."

Katua kept eyeing Marth has he kept putting piece after piece in. She tried to catch up but she watched in disbelief as he put the last few pieces in. She was close but almost doesn't count.

_Marth wins immunity!_

Rena threw her last puzzle bag down the building in frustration. Sheeda was conflicted. She wanted to be happy for Marth but she knew she was in danger. Katua was ok with the outcome if it didn't involve her going home.

_Marth, you have a one in three chance for a million dollars. One of you goes home tonight and the journey ends. You have the rest of the day to figure it out. See you at tribal._

**Purple Camp**

Camp was awkward because Katua and Rena immediately split off from Marth and Sheeda.

"We are both clear on voting for Sheeda even if it is a tie. I hate to say it but it is probably Sheeda or me tonight. I think you are safe, Rena."

"Don't say things like that. It just makes me even more nervous."

Sheeda and Marth sat by the campfire and ran tribal through their heads.

"If they both vote for you and we both vote Katua you would have to have a fire-making challenge tie-breaker. Do you feel better against Katua or Rena making fire?"

Sheeda wanted to cry. The whole thing was nerve-wracking. "I have no idea who I would be better at building a fire against. All three of us don't make the fire we get the fire wood."

Marth just shrugged. "You have to make a decision before we go. That's all I can tell you."

**Tribal Council**

_Here we are at the final four tribal council. Let's bring in the jury, Navarre voted out at the last tribal council. So the immunity challenge was really difficult for all of you. Marth and Katua seemed to be battling it out but Marth emerged the victor._

_What was camp like when you all got back?_

Sheeda spoke up first. "It was pretty awkward. I know tonight that it will be up to the tie-breaking fire making challenge."

_Why is that?_

This time Katua answered. "Rena and I are voting for Sheeda because Marth won immunity and she is the biggest threat to our alliance. It is basically two vs two right now. We are nervous because it depends on whoever they vote for to challenge her."

_The fire making challenge only comes into play in the final four tribal. When the vote is locked 2v2 after two votes the two people try to make a fire with the materials provided to burn a piece of rope raising a flag. Whoever wins gets to stay. The loser goes home._

_Marth, what are your voting criteria tonight?_

"If it's not a problem I think we would all like to get to the vote."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Well alright then. Let's vote. _

…

_First vote, Sheeda. Second vote, Sheeda. Third vote…._

Katua reached for Rena's hand and they comforted each other.

_Rena._

Rena sighed and Katua hugged her. "It's ok you got this."

_Last vote, Rena. It's a tie like you said. Now Rena and Sheeda can't vote but Marth and Katua will vote again._

…_.._

_Ok here are the re-votes. Sheeda and Rena. We will have a fire making challenge. You two can step right over here at the fire making station. You each have the same materials with the same kind of rope. The first one to burn the rope and raise their flag is safe and has a 1 in 3 chance to win the million dollars._

_Ready, GO!_

Rena put the coconut husks down first and started to build a teepee of sticks around them. Sheeda did the same as well. Both of them practiced before tribal. The deciding factor would be who could get theirs lit first.

Rena started striking the flint first and was getting nowhere. Finally one of the sparks caught the husks and they started smoking. Panicked Sheeda began to strike faster and harder.

Rena blew on it to get it going but it quickly faded. She tried again with new husks. Sheeda caught hers and started blowing too. A flame successfully started and she tried to stay calm and keep it alive. Rena looked over nervously but kept trying to catch hers again.

Sheeda's fire was building and soon Rena got a flame too. It was a race at this point. The tip of Sheeda's flame was reaching the rope but it wasn't burning.

"Come on, come on."

As soon she finished praying the rope broke and her flag raised.

"Ahhhh!" She jumped up. Rena stood up and hugged her quietly. "Good job, Sheeda."

Katua and Marth joined them.

Rena whispered in Katua's ear when they hugged. "Good luck. Beat them please."

_Well congratulations to Sheeda. Rena, I'm afraid you have to bring your torch over. The tribe has spoken. Rena was our seventeenth person voted out and the ninth member of our jury. Only two tribals left. I'll see you at the final immunity challenge tomorrow. _

**Final Words:**

Rena: I wasn't really surprised I was chosen over Katua. I think they were afraid Katua could win against Sheeda in the fire making challenge. I'm so proud of myself for getting this far and I can't wait to tell everyone my accomplishment. It would have been fun to stay in the game longer but things happen for a reason. At this point I'm rooting for Katua. We've been close for awhile now in the game. All three have played a good game.

**Purple Camp**

When the final three got back it was quiet. All three of them already missed Rena.

"I really didn't want to see her go home." Katua set her torch down. "All three of us played the game with Rena for a long time."

It hit everyone that only one of them could win. When the sun rose in the morning it was every man for himself, for real.

In the morning Katua took Sheeda aside. "Hey, I know we've had our differences throughout the game but I need to figure something out. I just want to know where you're coming from and what you're thinking endgame."

"Ok. I bet you think I'm going to take Marth without any thought. I've thought about it and I'm willing to keep my options open. Both of you have been power players so it puts me at a disadvantage."

"I understand. I just don't want to see Marth win the million when I believe you deserve it over him."

Sheeda smiled and patted her back. "Thanks for the girl talk. Good luck from here on."

Katua walked away knowing exactly what was going on. They both knew what the other was doing and there was no shame. Both wanted to guarantee the other would take them to the finals if they won final immunity. If that didn't work at least they were working for a jury vote.

Marth went to the treemail box and brought the letter to read out loud.

"Hello final three. Before you start your final immunity challenge you will honor everyone who was voted out of the game before you. Follow the normal trail to the challenge arena and pick up the torch of all the fallen comrades. Once all the torches have been collected you will ceremonially burn them in a pile."

They all hugged each other. "This is it! Let's get this thing over with."

The first torch was Midia's.

Katua picked hers up. "I felt bad for her being the first boot. She just happened to be the weakest link at the time."

Hardin's torch was further along the trail. "Hardin was probably one of my biggest moves in the game. He proclaimed himself leader and we decided we didn't want that. I bet he would have gotten far in the game if he wasn't so cocky."

As they cleared the woods Kain and Doga's torches stood side by side. Marth and Sheeda smiled at each other. "They were our close alliance that we envisioned going into the merge. Gordon kind of destroyed that notion. They were great players whose game was cut too short."

The two torches were Marich and Astria. "These two were both surprised by their exits. Marich was a strategic player that was too smart for his own good. Astria had potential but chose the wrong alliance."

Julian and Chainy. "I wished I could have worked with these two more closely. Chainy was a strategic player and seemed like a pretty cool guy. Julian is also a nice guy."

Roshe. "Oh man did this guy get in the way. He had been trying to get me out since we voted out Hardin."

Minerva. Katua laughed. "One of my closest friends. Can't wait to talk about this experience after the game." Sheeda nodded. "She was very competitive. I respect her strength."

Linda. "I really loved Linda's strategy. She had a good bond with all the men. She was a tough one to boot."

Est and Paola. Marth spoke for them. "All of us can agree that Paola played a good game. You sisters were a strong pair. I thought it was strange that Est didn't work more closely with you in the game."

Gordon and Abel. "Wow….where do we start with these two." Marth looked at Sheeda. "First of all what was Gordon's strategy? He betrayed almost everyone he aligned with. Abel on the other hand was the biggest threat to win in my opinion. He had played a brilliant social, physical, and strategic game."

Navarre and Rena. "Awww. I love my girl Rena. She was my closest ally for the last part of this game. We had a lot of conversations about life and this game."

"Navarre was a huge threat in the game. It really did stink to vote him out. I wish him the best."

They gathered up the torches and lit them like the mail instructed. They all held hands as they watched the blaze grow. Soon Jeff walked up behind them.

_Hey guys. Welcome to the last immunity challenge. This one seems so simple to the observer but takes incredible endurance. You will have two stands one raised just a little higher than the other. You will be given a bow and arrow. The goal is to hold the arrow back on the string the longest without letting the arrow go through a metallic ring attached. The ring has a paper substance lining it so if the arrow penetrates you will be out of the competition. If you fall off the posts you will also be out of the challenge. Let's take your positions. Survivors ready, go!_

All three pulled back their arrow and stood. Marth chose to hold his bow down and pull his arrow up. Katua also chose that position. Sheeda chose to hold her bow up and pull down. Marth noticed.

"Sheeda, I think you should reposition because you will waste arm strength holding your bow over your head."

Blushing, Sheeda did what Marth said.

_Marth giving friendly advice to his competitor seems like a strategy. Maybe going for a jury vote?_

Marth laughed. "I can't be genuine?"

The time went by slow. Sheeda could already feel her arms burning but she wouldn't show weakness.

_We are just in at 40 minutes into the challenge. This will be a long one, I can feel it._

A few more minutes went by and Marth started to lose his balance, but he quickly recovered. Sheeda was watching and let her arms relax for just a second letting the arrow penetrate the paper in the ring.

_Sheeda loses concentration for just a split second costing her immunity. Take a seat, Sheeda._

Frustrated Sheeda tosses the bow and sits down on one of the posts. Another hour passes and they are almost at two hours now.

Katua uses her elbow to wipe some sweat off. "You tired yet, Marth? I could do this all day."

Marth chuckled. "Using mind tricks are we? I could also go all day."

_A little wordplay going back and forth. Both claim they could go for a lot longer. It could be the opposite._

Katua continued. "Just so you know, if I were to win this challenge I would be taking you anyway. I couldn't say the same for Sheeda."

Sheeda whipped around. "Marth, that's not true! You know I would take you."

"Think about it, Marth. If I win then you automatically get into the finals with someone most of the jury didn't like. If you win then you have to take Sheeda or she will be another bitter jury member who won't vote for you. If you take her you also won't be getting my vote. The only way you come out on top is if you lose this challenge."

_That is a compelling argument._

Sheeda was furious. "No it's not, Jeff. Don't listen to her, Marth. If you want to be in the finals you have to win this challenge."

Marth was curious. "If I want to be? So you have been talking with Katua about going with her to the end?"

"No! I mean yes that's what I told her!" Sheeda was having to put her foot in her mouth at this point. Katua's mind games might have been working.

Marth looked at Katua. "It's ok, Sheeda. I will be winning this challenge. I just don't know who I'm taking with me anymore."

Katua smirked. "If that's how it's going to be then I won't make it easy for you."

That was true because the challenge went on for another two hours before both were trembling from muscle fatigue.

_I have never seen such determination in any of the challenges before. I'm not sure who's better off at this point. Both have been strong throughout._

Sheeda watched in boredom as the two continued to struggle.

Marth started to wobble on his post but gained control to Katua's disappointment.

Katua's arms trembled badly until she let a wail out. The arrow penetrated and in a second the challenge was over.

_Marth wins final immunity!_

Marth collapsed off the beam. "I can't feel my arms."

Katua dropped off and started crying in her hands.

Sheeda walked over to Marth to hug him but he went over to Katua to help her up. "You did great! I wouldn't have had it any other way. You should be proud."

Katua was so embarrassed but she had worked so hard and now it was over, unless some miracle happened. "I tried so hard. I can't believe I'm crying."

Sheeda just stood back arms crossed and for a second was worried Marth would choose Katua over her. Her whole strategy would be for nothing. Everything she worked hard to protect would get her third place.

_Well that was certainly an emotional final immunity challenge. Marth you are the only one safe at tonight's tribal. You will choose the person you go into the final tribal council with. This choice could be the difference between the million dollar first place or second. Choose wisely._

**Purple Camp**

The three walked back quietly but when they got to the beach Katua stopped them both.

"I know you two have been together from day 1 out here but just hear me out. I will make my speech to Marth when we get to camp and then I leave you two alone until tribal. Just know that I won't go down without a fight and things will come out at tribal that you won't want the jury to know."

"That's fine. I'll hear you out." Marth said quietly.

Sheeda just shook her head.

Katua went off with Marth to talk.

"I think you already get the gist of what I'm going to say. If you take me I think you have a shot at winning. If you take Sheeda you lose hands down. That's just my opinion and how I have read the jury in the past tribal councils."

Marth took the bait. "How would I look to the jury if I voted out my closest ally, who protected me on numerous occasions?"

Katua was quick to answer. "A strategic player who wants to win the million, not Miss Congeniality."

Marth shook his head angrily and left. "I'm listening to you mock me."

Sheeda was waiting for him near the fire pit. "So please tell me we're still ok? We've been through the whole game together."

Marth kept walking by her. "You shouldn't be trying to convince me Sheeda if you trusted me."

"So you wouldn't be doing the same thing if I had won?"

He just laughed. "If you had won….that's funny."

The three kept their distance from each other until tribal and they all assumed the worst.

**Tribal Council**

_Come on in guys. Welcome your jury with Rena being the last one voted out. Well well well it has been a long ride for the three of you. The last challenge was challenging for the mind and body. _

_Katua you and Marth were up there a little over four hours. Marth you ultimately won. How was that challenge for you?_

"It was tough, Jeff. Looking at it I thought it would be really easy but I struggled and if Katua hadn't let go when she did I probably would have lost. She was tough."

_Sheeda you held on for around 45 minutes. What went through your mind when you let the arrow go?_

"Disappointment. I wanted to keep up with Katua and Marth because I wanted to prove I deserved a spot in the finals."

_Katua, you broke down afer the challenge and I just wanted to understand what happened in that moment. Was it just the pressure relieving itself from your body?_

"Yeah. I wanted to win so badly because I knew Marth would never take me over Katua. It was my only hope and I have gone through so much to get here. It was just all crashing around me at that point. Plus the stress my body was going through during that challenge was extreme. When I relaxed those muscles I couldn't feel them and it scared me."

_Ok Marth, you have a big decision tonight. What was the conversation like today? How are you deciding?_

"It was harder than I thought it was going to be. I had always said that Sheeda was my number one all the way to the end, but Katua has brought up pretty good points. It all depends on my ability to read the jury and I think I'm confident with my decision. I'm judging my vote on how I played the game as a whole and not who I think I can beat."

Katua rolled her eyes.

_It was hard to miss that eye roll, Katua._

"That kind of thinking costs you the game. I've said all I can say."

_With that Marth makes the only vote tonight._

…_._

_I'll go read the vote. Once the vote is read the person must leave the tribal council area immediately. _

_The eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is….._

_Katua. Grab your torch._

Katua grabbed her bags and torch and smiled at the jury.

_Katua, your tribe has spoken._

Katua turned. "Congratulations Sheeda, you are going to win this game." She looked at Marth now. "As for you. This decision will keep you up at night for a long time." She winked at them and left.

_Congratulations to you two. The final two. Tomorrow you will relax and think about what you want to say to the jury. The very people you voted out will decide who wins the million in the final tribal council. Have a good night._

**Final Words**

Katua: I outplayed, outwitted, but I couldn't outlast. This is the end of a beautiful journey for me. I loved every minute of it and I would do anything to play again. I don't like either of the finalists but a promise is a promise.

**Purple Camp**

Marth and Sheeda celebrated their victory by going to bed early. When they woke up tree mail had a huge breakfast feast waiting.

Sheeda jumped up and down screaming. "I'm so hungry! I can't wait to eat it!"

The two ate and enjoyed the day without any talk of strategy. They wanted to relax for the first time in this game.

"I don't care what anyone says. We both earned our spot and may the best person win."

Sheeda smiled. "I agree. I wouldn't want to spend this last day with anyone else but you."

**Final Tribal Council**

_Welcome to the final tribal council. This is the time when the jury decides who wins the million dollars. Things are different this time. You want votes at this tribal council. Let the jury come in. Katua was voted out last council._

_Okay I'm going to give you two a minute to think about what you wanna say and then I'll open the floor for your opening speeches._

…_._

_Okay Marth let's start with you._

Marth looked confidently at the jury. "Ok I came into this game with a clear strategy. Make strong alliances with people I know I can trust and take them to the end. I did just that. Right from the beginning I made a strong alliance with Sheeda, Doga, Gordon, and Kain. I had planned for us to make it to the top five. It didn't turn out that way though. One by one I watched as my alliance was destroyed until only Sheeda and I remained. We switched up our alliance to make it to the merge and then I really shined. From there I made bold and very strategic decisions. I ousted the three most powerful players in the game. I tricked Abel into getting Paola out. I then used my newly formed alliance to get Abel and Navarre out. I deserve this because I outwitted, outlasted, and outplayed all of you. I don't regret anything I did because I did it only to further myself in this game. I hope you can look at the game I played and respect it and not think of it as a personal attack on any of you."

_Ok, Sheeda it's your turn._

Sheeda smiled and waved at the jury. She got a few eye roll responses. "Ok that will be hard to follow. I also came into this game with a strategy. I was here to make strong alliances with people I trusted and stick to that no matter what. I never came up with decisions to backstab people unless it was needed. I do admit that I let Marth take the fall for decisions that we made together. I however, was the reason Marth made it to the merge. At one point he was the next to go, but I banded with the girls and convinced them we needed an all girl's alliance with Marich and Chainy as our targets. I succeeded and Marth made it to the merge. I got here without all the lying and backstabbing and I feel like I played a very strategic and strong social game. I want you all to bring on the questions because I will answer them with complete honesty."

_Now that you've heard their speeches it's now your turn, jury, to ask them questions._

_Roshe, you're up first._

"Thanks Jeff, I'll start with Marth. Marth, I respect the game you played and I loved how you explained your strategy. You did make very bold moves and came through physically when you had to. I am very impressed. Sheeda, the same could not be said for you. I feel like you rode coattails. You even said you let Marth do most of the dirty work.

Sheeda cleared her throat. "Can I respond to that, Roshe?"

He nodded.

"Ok like I said Marth needed me to get to this point too. It was a partnership. Yeah he did take more strategic risks, but we made every decision together. Sometimes I came up with them and sometimes he came up with them."

"Ok I've heard enough. Good luck to both of you." Roshe took his seat on the jury benches and Minerva got up.

"Ok you two, I honestly have no idea who I am voting for tonight. I know I don't like either of you and I wish my girl Katua was up there instead of Sheeda. I will be watching and listening to determine who I am voting for, so be completely honest. Marth, I do think you played a game more like I would have and I respect that. Thanks."

Minerva took her seat and Linda got up.

"Ok both of you played with me and I think you know I value strategy more than physical strength. Sheeda, I think you played too quiet of a game. Tell me how you were strategically better than Marth. I'm basing my vote on this question so impress me."

"I played a very under the radar game and I don't think I would be in the game right now if I didn't. Look at the people around you. If you were an openly strong woman in this game you were targeted. I strategically manipulated the people around me to get out the threats. The only one who slipped through my grasp was Katua. You for example were strong and that's why you had to go."

Linda smiled. "Thanks."

Gordon stood up and the whole tribal got quiet.

"Marth, Sheeda, I clashed with both of you multiple times. I can't tell you how frustrating it is that you are here. There's nothing I can do about it now but I have to vote for one of you. Convince me you deserve my vote."

Marth just laughed. "Sorry, not interested."

Sheeda looked at Marth weird. "I deserve your vote because you wouldn't be on the jury if it wasn't for me convincing Marth we needed you in the alliance again after you betrayed us the first time. He didn't want anything to do with you but I talked him into keeping you around."

Gordon tried to tell if she was lying. "Hmmm….interesting. Thanks for the information."

Est got up. "I don't have anything to say to Sheeda. Marth, I trusted you and you betrayed me. Run me through that decision."

"Well I wanted to keep you in our alliance but I always saw you off with Katua and Paola and I figured since Gordon and Rena flipped, why wouldn't you? I got nervous and figured voting you out was the only way to further myself without any major risk."

"Ok I'm good."

Paola was up next. "I didn't really get the chance to play with you guys, because I was too busy fighting for my life in this game. I only know your game, from what I saw on the jury. What I want is for you two to give me one word that describes your strategy. Marth, you first."

"I would say calculating, because I was always very careful about when the best times were to make moves."

"Sheeda, what is your word?"

"I would say adaptable. I'm not going to lie and say I was in complete control and that my strategy was brilliant. What I can say is that I was able to form many alliances that got me ahead. I was able to adapt to the situation and succeed."

Paola smiled and nodded to Jeff. "I'm done, thanks guys and good luck."

Abel stood up and Marth and Sheeda both turned red.

"Marth, it sickens me to hear you say you tried to keep your alliances to the end. You made three different alliances to further yourself and you didn't care who it hurt. I was nothing but loyal to you when it hurt me to vote out Est and Paola. It didn't feel right to be aligned with you, but I stayed because I figured it would pay off. Well all I got was blindsided. Sheeda, you will be getting my vote tonight, but it isn't because you did anything special."

Rena got up when Abel sat down.

"Marth, it is easy to lie, steal, cheat, and backstab your way to the end. It is much harder to make it to the end without really hurting anyone. Sheeda you did the same thing but hid behind Marth's back. I'm having a hard time deciding who to vote for. Should I vote for the one who owns his strategy or the one who's sitting pretty next to him? Thanks."

Navarre stood up quietly and took a deep breath.

"Marth, you once said that you would take the best to the end. Explain to me why Sheeda is up there with you instead of Paola, Abel, Katua, or me?"

"I feel Sheeda is very strong. She stuck with me even though she didn't agree with some of the decisions I made. She held her own in the challenges and even won one. I am very proud of her and her strategic game play was her strong point."

"So….you're trying to tell me you think Sheeda is stronger than Abel, Katua, Paola, or me?"

"No.."

"So you admit that you took a weak person to the end?"

"Yes, ok." Marth exclaimed. "I admit it."

"Thanks." Navarre sat down and Katua stood up.

"Marth, Marth, Marth. You played an impressive game, but I see one thing lacking and that is humility. You would have been nothing without Rena, Sheeda, and I. Without us it would be Abel and Navarre up there battling it out like true warriors. All I see up there is someone who went halfway strategically. When you were given the choice to take either me or Sheeda you chose the girl who almost all of the jury likes. I was against everyone the whole game and you chose Sheeda just because of who she is. That to me doesn't show strategy, it shows weakness. You will regret that decision once the votes are read and you have lost. Sheeda, it was a pleasure playing with you, but I also think you are pathetic. Don't get me wrong though, you played a genius game. You charmed a player and he took you all the way to the end. You are the puppet master. I am not voting for you but against Marth."

_With that we conclude the jury's questioning. They will vote and I will see who the sole-survivor and winner of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is._

…_.._

_Marth, Sheeda, are you ready?_

The two held hands and nodded.

_This time you want to see your name. First vote is Marth. Second vote is Sheeda. Third vote, Sheeda. Fourth vote, Sheeda. Fifth vote, Marth. Sixth vote, Marth. We are tied 3-3. You need six to win. Seventh vote, Sheeda. Eighth vote, Sheeda…..The winner of Survivor Emblem Shadow Dragon is Sheeda._

Both stood up while the jury clapped. They hugged before Sheeda ran over to Jeff and hugged him too.

_What an amazing ending to a great first season. Sheeda will receive her million dollars as soon as the contestants return home. Until next time enjoy this teaser of the next season entitled Survivor Emblem Sword of Seals._

_New season, new drama. You don't want to miss it. Idols and switch-ups change the game in a real way. _


End file.
